


Stay Alive- Lumity fic (repost)

by MutantWayward



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Amity Blight, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Betrayal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Boscha/Willow Park, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Heavy Angst, Human Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Minor Emira Blight/Viney, My First Smut, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Protective Amity Blight, Sarcastic Luz Noceda, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantWayward/pseuds/MutantWayward
Summary: After traveling around for years in the zombie apocalypse Luz finally gets cornered and ends up joining a group of random teenagers to survive the undead.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 136
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

Luz drummed her hands against the steering wheel of her beat up rust-bucket of a car. She had recently found an old Walkman CD player and a few mix CDs at the last house she stopped at. Unintelligibly, she used the barrel of her gun as a microphone as she sang the words to an old 2000s pop song. Thankfully the safety was on. 

The teen had mostly been on her own since she was fourteen, exactly when the age of walkers began. 

Four years ago a virus spread like wildfire taking out the majority of the human population and turned them into flesh eating walkers. Everyone who died turned into a walker unless their brain was destroyed. No one knows exactly how it started or where the virus came from, but one day people just started eating each other and nothing has been the same since.

Luz had been traveling around North America for years- never been staying in one place for too long. She’s been all over the states and spent a little time in Mexico and Canada over the years- chasing the pipe dream of a cure. Unfortunately, there is none and she gave up on that dream two years back when her former group was taken out by a pack of walkers. 

The teen hollered when she drove past the ‘welcome to Vermont’ sign. “Finally, Vermont!!” She cheered and raised her fist victoriously. 

Her lips tweaked up into a small grin at the red and yellow leaves decorating the road. That’s how she knew it was fall, the leaves told her. It would have been more beautiful if there weren’t rotting corpses everywhere. 

Luz sighed sadly. “If only mom were here to see this… she always wanted to live in a place like this.” 

Luz’s mom, Camila, had disappeared when the apocalypse began. She just never came home from work. And Luz waited for her for hours- days even, and she just never came back. So the teen eventually assumed the worst and packed a bag and left.

She still thinks about her mom from time to time, like these moments when she thinks about how her mom wanted to save up to move to a place like Vermont someday. It makes her sad but at the same time happy. 

A sputtering erupted from the engine of the car causing Luz’s brows to furrow in frustration. “No, no, no!” She grumbled as the vehicle came to a jerked stop and smoke flooded from the hood. “Fuck!” She growled, grabbing her bag and weapons from the passenger seat before getting out of the car.

When she popped the hood the smoke darkened and soon turned into blazing flames. Luz let out a strangled cough as her car quickly became engulfed by the fire.

“Mierda!” she huffed, kicking the bumper out of frustration. It wasn’t long before the sounds of groaning walkers caught her attention and she quickly whipped around to come face to face with a small herd. “SHIT!” She cursed before bounding towards the tree line of the forest.

The same leaves she has been admiring earlier were now crunching under her boots while she ran for her life. Branches snagged against her tan skin and rocks threw off her balance but she kept running until she spotted a convenience store on the other side of a road ahead. Luz managed to hurry inside and barricade the door behind her with the fallen shelves. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, she studied her surroundings. “Okay, no walkers… hm.” She became skeptical upon noticing the discarded shotgun shells on the floor. She moved into a crouching position as she stealthily checked out the rest of the store. Unfortunately, not only was the store suspicious but it was also cleaned out. Nothing Luz could use in sight. 

She froze at the sound of voices from the back room. 

“Boscha, I’ve already told you that things wouldn’t work between us…” a feminine voice said with a sigh.

“But Willow if you’d just give me a chance I!-“ Another voice began but quickly faltered. “Okay, I accept your decision…” 

Luz hissed and cringed at the awkwardness between the two. ‘Yikes…’ Is all she could think.

The teen crawled over to the entrance of the back room, taking out her gun for safety. She carefully pushed open the door and pointed her gun at the duo.

One was a bespectacled girl with shoulder length black hair and emerald colored eyes. The other was a girl with a crappy third eye stick and poke tattoo, strawberry blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes.

“Hands up where I can see them.” Luz ordered as she waved her gun at them. The duo reluctantly obeyed.

“You’re making a mistake, asshole.” The strawberry blonde growled. The black-haired girl stayed silent, but her glare spoke a thousand words. 

“Don’t care, hands up. Last time I’m gonna say it.” Luz glared as she cocked her gun. To be fair she had run out of bullets a few days ago, but they didn’t need to know that.

She then heard the familiar sound of a shotgun cocking. “It ain’t kind to threaten people, stranger.” A person with a thick country accent husked.

Luz sighed, knowing she had been out gunned. “Alright, alright I know the drill.” She dropped her bag and weapons before putting your hands up.

“Told you that you were making a mistake, now Amity here is gonna take your shit.” The strawberry blonde sneered.

Amity scoffed. “I ain’t gonna do shit, Bosch. Just needed girly here to calm down and drop her weapons.” 

“Aye, who the fuck are you calling girly you yeehaw cousin-“ Luz growled but was cut off by the hilt of the shotgun slamming against her head.

“You aren’t the polite type, ain’tcha? Well I don’t got time for rudeness right now so yer’ gonna have to shut the fuck up.” Amity grumbled as she watched Luz fade in and out of consciousness. “Shit, didn’t mean to hit you that hard…” 

  
  


Luz passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

A sharp pain throbbed in Luz’s head as her eyes slowly slid open. It was dark. When she moved to sit up she bumped her head on the surface above her. 

“What the fuck…” Luz groaned as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. Soon realizing that her wrists were handcuffed and that she was in the trunk of a car.

A sense of panic washed over her as she began to freak out and kick the walls of the trunk.

“LET ME OUT YOU FUCKERS!!!” She roared and thrashed about.

“AYE! QUIET BACK THERE!!” Amity bellowed as she swerved sharply, making Luz bump her head against the side.

Luz grunted and scowled as she planned her escape. Her plan was to pretend she fell asleep and then attack at the perfect time.

* * *

They drove for what felt like hours and Luz had accidentally fallen asleep for real. Only waking up when a bright light was shone in her face.

Boscha was holding a flashlight over her. “Hey, get up. We’re here.” She grumbled while nudging Luz roughly.

The teen glared up at the strawberry blonde. “Where is ‘here’.” She questioned.

“Don’t worry about it. Now let’s go already, I don’t have all night!” Boscha barked. Scowling once she realized that Luz wasn’t moving.

Amity sighed exasperatedly and approached them. “Sure takin’ yer’ time for someone who doesn’t have all night, Bosch.” She rasped, glaring at Luz the whole time.

Luz finally put a voice to a face when she looked at Amity. She had a wild unkempt auburn mullet and bright hazel eyes. Scars littered her face and she sported a tattered leather jacket like a greaser from an old movie. 

“The fuck you looking at, mullet?” Luz sneered, which quickly disappeared when Amity dragged her out of the trunk and threw her to the ground. 

“Boscha, take the handcuffs off. I’m gonna teach girly here a lesson she ain’t ever gonna forget.” Amity growled as she cracked her knuckles. 

Boscha rolled her eyes with a sigh and gave Luz a ‘you fucked up big time’ sort of look. “I’d make peace with your god if I were you.” She mumbled while taking off the handcuffs on Luz’s wrists.

“Nah, I don’t think I’ll need to.” Luz smirked at the fuming teen in front of her. She brought her fists up to guard her face.

“I’m sick of yer’ fucking shit attitude.” Amity snarled.

“Then do something about it, just know I think you’re all talk! Here I’ll even give you the first swing!” Luz taunted as she watched Amity get angrier and angrier. Though she had a quick change of tone when Amity took off her jacket, revealing that she was all muscle under it.

“Wait! I take everything I ever said to you ba-“ Amity slammed her fist into Luz’s jaw, sending her flying to the ground.

“Get up.” Amity ordered. When Luz didn’t respond she scowled. “Get up or I’m leavin’ yer’ ass out here!” 

Luz grunted as she pushed herself off the ground. That one punch was already enough to make her see stars. She spat out her blood onto the ground, her lip was busted.

Boscha leaned against the car as she watched Amity beat on Luz. She was used to the teen’s temper by now.

“Seems like yer’ the one that’s all talk!” Amity said as she threw another punch to Luz’s face. 

Luz stumbled back, barely holding herself up as she went to swing at Amity who dodged it effortlessly.

“That all you got?” Amity huffed as she kicked Luz in the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

The teen collapsed to her knees gasping for air before another powerful kick was landed to her head. 

Willow had been watching all of this from the car with a frown. Amity was taking this too far and it was time to intervene. She stepped out of the car and approached the trio.

“Amity, that’s enough!” She pleaded.

Amity grumbled and yanked Luz off the floor. “Fine, let’s just go inside.” 

All Luz could see was red as her own blood flooded her vision. Amity had messed her up pretty badly and she passed out again.

* * *

Luz awoke in some sort of infirmary. She groaned and sat up slowly before wincing and falling back again. Everything hurt. It didn’t help that the room was spinning as well. 

“Fucking asshole…” She huffed, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to sit up again and get out of bed. Her knees felt weak and she slowly crumbled until she fell to the floor with a thud. 

A girl with a messy bun and pale green eyes burst into the room, scanning it until her eyes landed on Luz. 

“What are you doing up? You’re gonna get yourself even more hurt!” She advised while helping Luz back into bed. 

“Where am I and who are you?” Luz questioned.

“Hexide Academy For The Gifted, and the name’s Viney.” She answered as she checked Luz’s injuries.

Luz frowned and pushed her hands away. “Where’s my stuff?” 

Viney sighed and stepped back. “Amity has it, I’ll go get it for you-“ 

“I got it! Just tell me where she is.” Luz snapped.

Viney frowned and gave Luz the directions to Amity’s room.

* * *

  
Luz pushed open the door to the library, noticing how sleeping bags covered most of the room. She weaved through them until she reached the back of the room where a door stood. 

She knocked on the door. “Hey yeehaw, open the door.” 

It didn’t take long before the door opened revealing Amity whose hair was slicked back with sweat and a sheen on her skin. She took the towel draped around her neck and wiped her face before leaning against the door frame. 

“Ya’ need somethin’, girly?” Amity questioned. 

Luz couldn’t take her eyes off the southern girl’s muscular arms. Sure she’s not fond of her, and she beat the shit out of her, but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate the view.

Amity snapped her fingers in front of Luz’s face. “You feelin’ alright? Did I scramble yer’ brains?” She mocked.

Luz glared up at her. “I came for my stuff.” She grumbled, a blush dusting her cheeks.

“Right, come on in then. Should be around here somewhere.” She gestured to Luz to come into her room.

The room was illuminated by candles that painted the bookshelves that lined the walls a nice warm hue. A few dumbbells littered the floor along with a sleeping bag and a beanbag chair. It appeared cozy.

Amity handed Luz her bag, their hands brushing together slightly.

Luz grimaced. “Your hands are gross and sweaty.”

Amity chuckled sarcastically. “Yer’ funny.” 

“I wasn’t trying to be.” Luz snapped. 

Amity frowned and shut the door to her room before turning to Luz. The auburn-haired girl sauntered up to her and glared down at her.

“Yer’ in my camp. I didn’t have to help you, I coulda’ just left you to die in the road after beating yer’ ass.” Amity growled lowly.

Luz didn’t answer, her gaze falling to the floor as she crossed her arms. 

“I don’t wanna hear anymore attitude from you. Gettin’ on my damn nerves.” She grumbled before backing away from Luz. “Now get on outta here. Go find Willow in the greenhouse, she’ll help you get situated.”

Luz frowned and huffed. “Who said I was staying?” 

Amity snarled and slammed her fist on the wall above Luz’s head, making her flinch. “ _I did._ You used _my_ medical supplies, took time away from _my_ doctor, and were treated with kindness. _You owe me._ ”

They stared into each other’s eyes, neither of the two wanted to back down but Luz eventually folded.

She growled and shoved past Amity. “ _Fine._ ” Luz then slammed the door behind her.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Luz spent the next thirty minutes looking for the greenhouse before she found it. The campus was quite large but well protected, which surprised the teen. She also noticed that most of the inhabitants were around her age. 

She let out a long sigh before entering the greenhouse, spotting Willow tending to some plants. 

Luz cleared her throat, grabbing the bespectacled girl’s attention. “Amity said to come see you.”

She frowned and turned back to her work. “Grab a trowel and a pair of gloves from the shelf.”

Luz’s eyes scanned the room until they landed on the shelf. She quickly grabbed the requested items and returned to Willow.

“You’re gonna help me with the garden today.” Willow said, her frown never once leaving.

There was an awkward silence as the two worked. Not to mention the greenhouse was ridiculously hot. 

Luz wiped the sweat off her brow, accidentally smearing dirt on her face. 

Willow glanced at her and chuckled. “You got a little something on your face.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Luz responded tensely, wiping her face only to smear more dirt.

Willow sighed and dipped a cloth in her watering can then handed it to Luz.

“Just use this.” She said.

Luz nodded curtly before wiping the dirt from her face. “Again, thank you.” 

“It’s no problem.” Willow responded.

The two returned to working and settled back into silence. Except this time it was more comfortable.

Luz opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She really wanted to thank Willow for intervening last night, but didn’t know how to word it.

Suddenly the door burst open, a dark-skinned boy stood in the doorway.

“I heard that the new person was with you!” He shouted.

“Yes Gus, this is…” She paused. “Actually I never caught your name.”

“It’s Luz.” The brunette responded.

Willow then turned back to Gus. “This is Luz.”

Gus then squealed in excitement. “Hi, how are you feeling?! I heard that Amity beat you up pretty badly!”

Luz flinched before sighing. “Yeah… She, uh, she got me pretty good.” She faltered.

Willow frowned. “Sorry about that. Amity just has a really bad temper, it’s best not to test her.” 

“Right.” Luz responded curtly. Truth be told, the whole encounter hurt her pride. It definitely humbled her.

Gus read the room and quickly redirected the conversation. “So where are you from?”

“Everywhere.” Luz smirked, leaning against a planter.

He raised a brow in confusion. “I meant before the dead started walking, but we’ll circle back to that.”

“Oh, uh, Oregon.” Luz grinned, scratching her cheek. “What about you guys?” She questioned.

Gus slung his arm around Willow’s shoulders.

“Me and Will are from here!” He chirped.

Luz stared in awe. “Really? You guys just never left?”

“Nope. We even went to this school.” Willow responded as she took off her gloves.

Luz whistled as she took off her gloves as well. “I’ve been all over; Canada, Mexico, most of the states. I never stay in one place for too long so it’s surprising to me that you guys have been here this whole time.” 

Gus’s eyes widened in surprise. “So you really meant it when you said ‘everywhere’... Wow.”

Luz chuckled while she cleaned up the gardening equipment.

Willow sighed before removing Gus’s arm from her shoulder. “Alright Luz, time to give you a tour and get you situated in a room.” 

* * *

The tour was long and tiring but they finally made their final stop, which was where Luz was going to be staying. It was an old janitors closet that had been cleaned out and refurbished. Kind of.

It looked like a prison cell with its cement walls and floor. The only thing that stood out was an old poster of a bikini model and a cot situated in the corner of the room.

“I- what’s with?-“ Luz began but Willow cut her off.

“The poster? Yeah our janitor was kind of a creep, but the poster is funny so we kept it up.” She responded.

“Uh, right then.” Luz mumbled and set down her bag next to the cot. “How come I’m getting my own room?” She questioned, raising a brow at the bespectacled girl.

“I felt bad about last night, so think of this as a peace offering on Amity’s behalf.” She chuckled. “I’ll let you settle in now, holler if you need anything.”

Willow was about to leave but Luz grabbed her hand.

She sighed and recoiled her hand. “Sorry for waving a gun in your face when we first met.” 

Willow smiled softly. “Water under the bridge.” 

And with that she left Luz to settle into her new room


	4. Chapter 4

Luz’s nap was disturbed by a knock at her door. She grumbled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before opening the door.

There stood Amity huffing and puffing. Her jaw was clenched and hands were flexed into fists.

“What the hell are you doing?” She growled.

Luz squinted, her eyes were still adjusting to the light. 

The teen yawned as she pushed her hair back. “I was sleeping…” she mumbled.

Amity’s demeanor softened at Luz’s explanation and she sighed exasperatedly. “Well!-... I’ve been knockin’ on yer’ door for hours! You still got more work to do.” She huffed.

“I’m tired though…” Luz complained. She’s definitely not used to people depending on her.

“I don’t give a rats ass! Come on!” Amity ordered, dragging Luz by the collar of her jacket.

* * *

Luz sat in the cafeteria peeling potatoes with a hunting knife. It was too late in the day for her to do any outside work so now she was doing dinner prep.

“This is bullshit…” she muttered. 

Amity pushed open the doors of the cafeteria. She had two large rabbits slung over her shoulders. 

Luz continued to mutter and grumble under her breath until she accidentally sliced her hand. 

“Fuck!” Luz shouted. She pressed the wound to her lips, lapping up the blood. 

Amity scoffed and approached Luz with a glare. 

“Stop that. Yer’ gonna get it infected.” She said as she tore Luz’s hand out of her mouth. Amity then took a bandanna out of her pocket and tied it around the brunette’s hand. 

“Thanks.” Luz mumbled, embarrassed by the interaction.

“Great, now you can’t touch the food. Just stay out of the way and watch how it’s done!” Amity growled as she took out her knife and began to prep the rabbits for cooking.

Luz huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the table. She wanted to put Amity in her place so badly but that would just land her back in the infirmary.

She decided to strike up a conversation instead.

“So where were you from? Before all this…” Luz asked, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

“Here.” Amity responded flatly.

“Huh? But you have a country accent?” Luz was confused.

“I grew up mostly in Georgia.” Amity’s responses were short and flat. She was clearly uninterested in any sort of conversation.

“So… you went to school here I’m guessing?” Luz inquired, scooting closer to Amity without realizing it.

“Too close.” Amity said.

“Huh?” Luz was once again confused.

“Yer’ too close, Luz.” Amity sent the girl a sharp glare.

“Oh sorry, my bad.” Luz apologized, moving away from Amity. “How do you know my name?”

She hummed in response. “Will told me.”

After Amity finished prepping the rabbits she put them in the kitchen for dinner before leaving the cafeteria completely.

* * *

Dinner was lively, to say the least. All around the cafeteria people were chattering away- smiling and laughing. Luz found this refreshing, it’s been a while since she’s heard laughter that isn’t her own. Her only issue is that she felt out of place. Everyone had someone they were laughing with, and Luz had no one.

It was lonely.

She sighed and finished eating her soup before putting her bowl in a bucket. “I’m tired anyway…”

Luz then made her way back to her room, her shoulders sagging out of sadness. Though when she opened the door she was very taken aback. 

Because there was Amity listening to her Walkman and going through her bag.

Luz scowled and tapped the auburn haired girl’s shoulder. Amity jumped in surprise at the contact and dropped the bag before turning around. Embarrassment evident on her face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Luz seethed.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

_Amity’s brows furrowed and she had a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. Boscha had been singing the same song for the past hour- and very poorly._

_“WILL YOU SHUT UP!!” She snapped._

_Willow nodded in agreement, sending the strawberry blonde a glare._

_“Hey! Hey! Pardon me, It’s not my fault the ‘owl lady’ robbed us again!” Boshca fired back._

_The owl lady was a cryptid around these parts. She would swoop in with her owl inspired wasteland getup and rob you for everything you had. That wasn’t even the creepiest part, she’s constantly smeared in guts and commands herds of walkers as weapons of mass destruction._

_Currently Amity’s temper had gotten the best of her yet again and she was driving around the town of Bonesburrough searching for the owl lady._

_Willow sighed. “Amity I think you should let this go…”_

_“Do ya want us to starve this winter?! SHE STOLE OUR FOOD WILL!! I CAN’T FUCKING LET THAT GO!!” Amity thundered. Her face burned bright red from her seething anger._

_Just then she slammed on the breaks.There stood the owl lady wielding a staff and sporting her usual terrifying owl mask. Not only that, she was leading a large group of walkers right towards them._

_“GOD DAMMIT!!” Amity slammed her fist on the dash before reversing the car and driving down an alleyway._

_Unfortunately, walkers started to block the other end of the alleyway._

_Boscha pointed to the slightly ajar back door of a building. “THERE!! GUYS THERE’S THE OLD CONVENIENCE STORE RIGHT THERE!!” She shouted._

_The trio quickly evacuated the car. Amity then kicked the door open, making sure Boscha and Willow made it inside before slamming it shut and barricading it with a desk._

_They all exhaled a breath they didn’t even realize they had been holding._

_Boscha chuckled and rested her face into her hands before sighing._

_“Our luck is going to run out one days guys.” Willow exhaled through her nose while grinning. A feeling of sadness surrounding that sentence._

_Amity pinched the bridge of her nose. “You could say that again…” she mumbled._

_“I’m gonna go check out the rest of the store, see what we can salvage.” Amity said before exiting the back room._

  
  
  


_There were a few walkers but Amity swiftly took care of them. She hopped behind the counter and began to search for supplies. A content smile on her face when she found a carton of marlboro cigarettes. She then shoved them in her backpack, she’d enjoy a few cigs later. If she even made it out of this predicament._

_Just then the front door of the store flew open before being slammed shut again. A loud thud being heard next._

_Amity quickly ducked back down behind the counter. The sounds of heavy breathing echoed off the walls followed by a sigh._

_“Okay, no walkers… hm.” A feminine voice sounded._

_The sounds of the person’s footsteps were muffled by Amity’s pounding heart beat. This situation could end badly._

_What if she wasn’t alone?_

_“Boscha, I’ve already told you that things wouldn’t work between us…” Willow said with a sigh._

_“But Willow if you’d just give me a chance I!-“ Boscha began but quickly faltered. “Okay, I accept your decision…”_

_Amity rolled her eyes, face palming at her friend’s stupidity. ‘Of course Boscha would confess her love at a time like this.’ She thought._

_While Amity was feeling waves of secondhand embarrassment, her friends were getting robbed._

_“Hands up where I can see them.” The girl commanded._

_Amity snapped out of her thoughts. Scowling. They were getting their shit taken again._

_The auburn haired girl quickly crawled over the counter and made her way to the back room._

_“You’re making a mistake, asshole.” Boscha growled._

_“Don’t care, hands up. Last time I’m gonna say it.” The girl threatened._

_Amity then cocked her shotgun as a warning. “It ain’t kind to threaten people, stranger.” She husked._

_The girl sighed, setting down her weapons and bag. “Alright, alright I know the drill.”_

_“Told you that you were making a mistake, now Amity here is gonna take your shit.” Boscha smirked._

_Amity rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I ain’t gonna do shit, Bosch. Just needed girly here to calm down and drop her weapons.”_

_“Aye, who the fuck are you calling girly you yeehaw cousin-“ The girl growled but Amity wasn’t going to have anyone give her that much attitude._

_She slammed the hilt of her shotgun into the girl’s head._

_“You aren’t the polite type, ain’tcha? Well I don’t got time for rudeness right now so yer’ gonna have to shut the fuck up.” Amity grumbled as she watched the girl fade in and out of consciousness. “Shit, didn’t mean to hit you that hard…”_

_The girl then passed out._

_Boscha groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “God dammit Amity, what are we going to do with her now!?”_

_“Leave her.” Amity said flatly._

_“Now hold on, what if she has connections to the owl lady?” Willow inquired._

_Amity flinched, she made a valid point._

_The bespectacled girl continued. “Isn’t it kind of a coincidence that she showed up around the same time as the owl lady’s attack. What if she’s in on it too?”_

_“So what? We take her back to the school?” Boscha asked._

_“Why not? We can try and gain her trust, maybe get her to rat out the owl lady.” Willow suggested._

_Amity sighed. “If this shit goes sideways we could have wasted supplies on this fucker and ain't got shit to show for it.” She then nudged Luz with her boot._

_“Don’t know unless we try.” Boscha shrugged._

* * *

“I- I was just, uh, tryna organize your stuff for you. Ya know, help you get settled in.” Amity stammered.

It was a lie. She was very obviously snooping.

Luz’s brows furrowed. “It doesn’t seem like that.” She growled. 

Amity chewed on her bottom lip. She didn’t know what excuse to use next so she stuck to her last one.

“Well that’s what I was doing! Sorry for tryna be nice!” She snarled, folding her arms defensively.

Luz sighed exasperatedly. “Why are you listening to my Walkman then?” She questioned. This situation was kind of amusing to her but she had to hide it.

“I-, uh, well-“ Amity stammered once again. 

Luz couldn’t hold it together anymore and snickered at the taller girl’s embarrassment. 

“You’re not a good liar.” Luz then smiled. “You can borrow my Walkman if you want.” 

“Oh, uh, thank you then.” Amity scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “I’ll see myself out now.”

Luz glared daggers at the country girl’s back as she watched her leave.

  
  
  


She didn’t trust Amity one bit, but maybe she can prove useful.


	6. Chapter 6

Luz sat on top of the roof of the school, a sniper rifle in hand as she surveyed the perimeter. Her eyes widening upon spotting two blonde-haired individuals, a boy and a girl, walking through the designated gate. She brought the scope up to her eye, watching to make sure they aren't crooks.

"AYE!! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" She shouted, cocking her rifle just in case.

They pointed their guns back at her.

"I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME QUESTION!!" The boy screamed back.

"I LIVE HERE!!" She responded.

"SO DO WE!!" They both declared.

"Oh…" Luz mumbled to herself.

Luz quickly made her way off the roof so she could find out who these people are.

* * *

"Our names are Edric and Emira, Amity is our little sister! But we just call her mittens." Edric chirped.

Emira smirked and slung her arm over Luz's shoulder. "Amity's finally being a good leader, she's bringing cuties back with her from her supply runs." 

Luz blushed and averted her gaze to the floor. "Thanks…"

"So yer finally back, got anything to show for it?" Amity approached, startling all three of them.

Edric sighed while clutching his chest. "Christ mittens, you should wear a bell!" 

Luz smirked when she saw the blush on Amity's face, she was mad.

"Yeah mittens, you should do that…" she drawled. 

Amity glared daggers at Luz.

"Don't call me that or yer gettin' potato peelin' duty for life!" She growled.

The twins began to snicker when Luz huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Whatever, you don't tell me what to do!" Luz growled.

Amity frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jus'- JUS' GO INSIDE!!" She snarled.

"Gladly!" Luz barked, whirling around and storming inside.

Edric and Emira burst out laughing, clutching their sides.

"What's so funny?!" Amity snarled, her jaw clenched and her eye twitched in frustration.

"Seems to be trouble in paradise, aye Ed?" Emira giggled as she nudged her brother's arm with her elbow, who nudged her back.

Amity squinted at her siblings. "What the hell are you clowns talking about?!" She questioned. 

"You like her…" Edric drawled while smirking.

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That pain in the ass? Please. Plus I barely know her!"

"Oh? So you just like what you see." Emira smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yer disgustin'." Amity grimaced. 

Edric shoved a finger in his little sister's face. "YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!!- EM, MITTENS DIDN'T DENY IT!!" He cheered but then quickly silenced by Amity clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Enough outta you! You want every walker in the state to hear you!" She snarled.

"You think she's hot." Emira teased, wanting to get the last word in.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!" Amity roared, her patience wearing thin.

"Okay! Okay! We'll leave you be... lover girl" Edric smirked before him and Emira ran inside the school, Amity chasing after them.


	7. Chapter 7

Luz wondered what it would be like if she just left. Slipped out the gates and never came back, somehow making it out of Vermont. She could try her luck in Virginia, crash in one of the settlements for a little while. Then again, it was a shit storm going on down there. Perhaps she could try her luck in one of the less populous states. 

She gazed at the gates in front of the school, twirling a knife in her hands. 

'I could leave right now. Just take what I need and get the hell out of here…' She thought.

Luz had only been staying at Hexide for a few weeks now, working herself to the bone as some sort of punishment from Amity.

It was always something stupid too. If she didn't peel potatoes correctly, if she was caught sleeping during the day, or if she was caught talking on the job. She'd get in trouble for such minor things and then Amity would add on another day to Luz's stay.

Luz scoffed and sheathed her knife. "What is she gonna do anyway, hunt me down like an animal? So what? I can take her now!" She smirked and patted her bicep. "Idiot made me stronger by making me do all that hard work!" 

A flash of red then caught Luz's eye, tearing her gaze away from her arms. 

There at the front gate stood a woman dressed in a red cloak and sporting a creepy owl mask. Her gaze was unwavering as she stared into Luz's soul, before disappearing back into the woods that surrounded the school.

Luz's brows furrowed together. "Who the fuck was that?" 

* * *

"Luz! Hey, where are you!?" Gus cried out, his voice was strained from shouting so much.

"Amity is going to be so pissed when she finds out." Willow worried, resting her face into her hands.

Luz had been missing for hours along with a third of their winter food stash. Taking that much food is an equivalent to a death sentence by the hands of the group leader. If the smaller girl thought Amity nearly killed her before with the last beating then she should think again.

"Pissed when she finds out about what?" 

Both Willow and Gus jumped at the question. When they turned around there stood Boscha with a skeptical look on her face.

"Nothing, Willow just knocked over a planter in the greenhouse." Gus lied. It would have been solid if he wasn't sweating so much.

Willow sighed. "Boscha, can you please just cover for us? Just for a few hours?" She held the strawberry blonde's hand.

"I don't know Will, what for?" Boscha said, concerned of what Willow's request entails.

"It's better if you don't know." Willow smiled sadly. She hated playing on people's emotions.

Boscha's shoulders sagged and she sighed. "Fine, just get out of here. I'll pretend I never saw you."

"Thanks Boscha!" Gus beamed as him and Willow dashed away.

"No problem, really. It's not like my ass is on the line for lying for you." Boscha muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Luz finally mustered up the courage to leave, and she was never coming back. 

"I feel like a little kid running away from home…" She groaned and readjusted her bag.

That lady dressed up like an owl freaked her out and she's seen how those kinds of freaks interact with communities. By wiping them out. And Luz was not going to stick around for that. She wasn't going to watch people die again.

"That lady is gonna come back, and I'm not staying to find out whether she's friendly or not!" Luz declared to herself.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that her boots were leaving tracks in the mud. Someone can now easily track her. And someone was.

The owl lady.


	8. Chapter 8

All it took was the sound of a branch cracking for Luz to start running. She had a feeling someone was watching her for the past few minutes and the branch confirmed her suspicions. Her heart pounded against her ribs painfully as she pushed herself past her limits. She was making sharp turns, hopping over tree branches, running through creeks, and ducking past walkers that lunged at her. However, none of this helped because the person chasing her kept pace. She skidded to a stop once she reached a clearing with a large boulder and a few walkers roaming about. 

“Leave me alone!” She begged, whirling around hoping to spot whoever was following her. 

When she saw no one she scrambled up the boulder to escape the walkers and have the high ground. She was frantically searching the tree line for any sign that her stalker was still watching her, and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around the end of a staff connected with her jaw, sending her staggering. 

Luz’s vision blurred from such a hit, a ringing in her ears. Though she was barely able to make out the figure before her. It was the woman with the creepy owl mask. 

“Give me the bag, or I’ll push you off this rock and into those walkers!” She threatened while prodding Luz with her staff. 

The teen shook her head and blinked a few times to regain her composure. 

“Eat shit, it’s my stuff!” She bellowed, balling her fist and getting prepared for a fight.

The woman sighed and raised her staff. “Suit yourself. Just remember that you asked for this, kid.”

With that, she brought the staff crashing down and Luz barely had any time to dodge. Another swing was directed at her head but she dodged again, only to be led into a trap. The woman landed a hard punch into Luz’s gut, sending her tumbling over the rock. She quickly caught herself by grabbing onto a particularly sharp rock, slicing her hand open.

She grunted in pain and tried to pull herself up but the weight of the bag and the walkers trying to drag her down by her legs were working against her. The blood was making her grip on the rock slip. 

The woman peered over the boulder and sighed exasperatedly. “Give me the bag and I’ll help you up!” She bargained while holding out her hand.

“No! I won’t!” Luz screamed in determination to survive. 

She pulled out the gun she kept tucked away in the waistline of her jeans and shot the walkers before turning the barrel towards the woman and shooting her in the shoulder, sending her reeling back in pain. 

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU CRAZY LITTLE SHIT?!” The woman growled, the hood of her cloak falling to her shoulders to reveal a messy mane of silver hair.

Luz hoisted herself back onto the top of the boulder. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Some of the cuts were so deep that they were going to need stitches. Blood oozed from her forehead as she pointed her gun at the woman who held her ground. 

“Drop the staff and kick it over the edge,” Luz commanded. 

Her heart pounded against her chest as she had just had a brush with death a few moments ago. The adrenaline was still coursing through her and she was trembling, which didn’t help when she wanted to intimidate this stranger. 

The woman smirked and set down the staff and then kicked it off the edge.

“Alright kid, is that all?” The woman chirped, still holding her wounded shoulder.

Luz steadied her grip on the gun and cocked it. “Tell me who you are! And also stop calling me a kid!” 

The woman chuckled as she removed her mask. She had a gold tooth that sparkled in the afternoon sun poking through her red painted lips and bright hazel hues that appeared gold in the warm glow. 

“I’m Eda, but most people refer to me as the owl lady.” She declared while holding out a pale and weathered hand. “And you?”

“I’m Luz. Luz No-.” A shot rang out and cut off Luz halfway through her introduction.

Eda quickly slipped on her mask and dashed into the woods, leaving Luz stranded on the boulder and scrambling off to take cover from the bullets racing past her. 

When she peeked up from her hiding spot behind a tree she saw not only Amity carrying a hunting rifle but also Willow and Gus who were looking very guilty.

“Oh fuck me…” Luz groaned.

* * *

_Willow snuck past the guards and into the armory. She planned to grab a few guns and a few magazines and sweep the woods for Luz._

_As she was filling the duffle bag the sound of someone clearing their throat caught her attention. When she turned around she was faced with an annoyed Amity leaning against the door frame._

_Gus frantically pushed past her panting. “I tried to stall her with a lie but she saw right through me!”_

_“Gus!” Willow scolded, brows furrowed in frustration._

_“Why do you ask me to lie in the first place?! You know I’m bad at it!” He defended himself._

_“Where’s Luz.” Amity scowled. She was in no mood for shenanigans and the two had already irritated her by breaking her trust._

_“Well she’s missing-” Gus began._

_“GUS!!” Willow glared, but Amity demanded that he continue._

_“With a third of our winter food supply…” He whispered the last part wincing and preparing to be yelled at. Yet nothing came._

_Instead, Amity looked almost calm._

_“Let’s go get it back then,” Amity said flatly while picking up a rifle._

_Willow grasped Amity’s arm. “What about Luz?” She questioned._

_“What about her?”_

* * *

“GET YER ASS OUT HERE YA COWARD!!” Amity roared as she reloaded the rifle. “I knew that little shit was working with the owl lady! She’s fuckin’ dead!” She snarled.

Luz panted as she tried to calm down. She could only see red out of her left eye and she was out of bullets. Things weren’t looking good.

Then an idea struck her. They didn’t know she was out of bullets.

“Fine! I’m coming out just calm the fuck down, you psychopath!” Luz shouted before slowly making her way out of her hiding place and across the clearing. Keeping her gun hidden behind her back. 

Amity scowled when she saw the state Luz was in, but she never once lowered her guard. Something was off. 

Then Luz pulled out a gun and pointed it at them. Amity didn’t even flinch.

“Luz put down the gun. It’s over, just come quietly.” Willow tried to deescalate the situation, reaching for the gun slowly. 

Luz cocked the gun and held her ground, still trembling.

“I’m taking this bag and leaving, and you guys are gonna turn around and go back the way you came! I don’t want any trouble!” She reasoned.

Gus reached out to take the gun as well. “Luz this isn’t going to end well for you if you fire that gun.” He recoiled when Luz pointed it at him.

Amity sighed and lunged at Luz, gripping her wrist tightly. “Let go before I break it.” She threatened as her grip tightened with crushing strength.

Luz groaned in pain and reluctantly dropped the gun. Amity then kneed her in the gut and let her drop to the floor clutching her stomach. 

“Tie her up and let’s go,” Amity ordered


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️SMUT⚠️

Amity for some reason decided to be merciful and imprison Luz in the old detention room instead of exiling her or… worse. 

The only thing Luz could do was sleep, eat, or stare at the wall.

She did end up finding an old marker in one of the desks so she drew on all the walls and the desks until it ran out of ink. 

After that she started building forts out of the desks. Then when that started to get boring she started coming up with escape plans. She wasn't going to act on them but it gave her brain something to do.

Then one day she found a secret passage behind the chalkboard. How she found that out was that she tried to jump off the wall for fun and accidentally knocked it down.

"Holy shit, where does this lead?" She mumbled to herself.

Luz decided to crawl through it to see where it leads. Turns out it leads all over the school, and she means _everywhere._

She felt guilty at first for disobeying the rules again but then after a while she decided that she deserved a little freedom. 

Luz accidentally found the passage that led to Amity's room, it was one of those cool bookcase doors. She ended up stealing a few books before retreating back to her prison.

That would come back to bite her in the ass.

* * *

It was dinner time when Amity entered the room, it had been a while since she last saw her. Usually it was Gus or Willow who brought her food because Amity was still livid about the running away incident. 

"I brought ya yer' food, shithead." Amity said flatly.

Luz quickly hid the book she was reading behind her back but Amity definitely saw.

Amity squinted suspiciously at Luz. "What the hell do you have behind you back?" 

"Nothing! It's nothing you should be concerned about!" Luz frantically backed away until Amity had her cornered.

"Hand it over," she glared while holding out her hand. 

"No! Please don't take it!" Luz pleaded as she gripped the book tightly.

Amity sighed and reached behind Luz, ripping the book out her hands. Upon seeing the cover she frowned. "Where did you get this?"

"No where…" Luz mumbled and averted her gaze to the ground.

Amity snarled and slammed her fist above Luz's head, making her flinch. "I AM SICK OF YER BULLSHIT!! THIS IS MY BOOK, HOW DID YA GET IT?!" 

Luz crossed her arms and huffed which only pissed off the country girl more.

"I'm sick of sticken my neck out for you," Amity growled.

Luz snorted and glared up at Amity, "then why do you do it?" 

Amity's brows knitted together to form a scowl. "I don't have to tell you shit," she hissed.

Luz was feeling bold and took a step forward until there was barely any space between them.

" _Why do you 'stick your neck out for me', Amity._ " She taunted with a smirk.

Luz didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't a kiss. And it wasn't a sweet and soft kiss either. Amity slammed her against the wall and pinned her arms down.

She pulled away panting and glaring, "I hate you so goddamn much."

Luz glared back up at Amity, "the feeling is mutual!" She growled before kissing Amity back.

She tangled her hands in Amity's hair and the auburn-haired girl returned the gesture by biting down on Luz's bottom lip. The brunette groaned as Amity lapped up the blood before shoving tongue in her mouth, which did catch Luz off guard but she liked it. It was hot and slick and it glided against her own that left her tingly.

'Shit, it'd be easier to hate her if she wasn't so good at this!' Luz thought to herself. It was heavenly. 

But she quickly came crashing back down to earth when Amity slid her hands away from her wrists and down to her hips, yanking Luz forward so their bodies were flush against each other. She couldn't help but moan when the auburn-haired girl sucked on her tongue before pulling away, a string of saliva connecting them and leaving them panting and breathing heavily.

"Do… do you w-wanna stop?" Luz questioned.

"...not really." Amity mumbled before taking Luz's hand and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Somehow they ended up in Luz's old room since it was more secluded than Amity's.

Amity yanked Luz's coat off her shoulders and kissed her hard before roughly pushing her down onto the cot.

"Oof! Careful, don't break my fucking bed Idiot!" Luz complained, only to be silenced by Amity's body now flush against hers.

"Quit yer bitchin'... Besides… _you can always sleep in mine._ " Amity purred against Luz's ear, nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Luz whimpered and gripped the country girl's shoulders. "Fu- Ah… Fuck you." she moaned.

Amity's calloused and scarred hands slid up the now trembling girl's shirt to admire her curves before parting her legs with a muscular thigh. Smirking as she watched Luz bite her bottom lip to keep from coming undone at the sudden and small contact.

"I know that's what ya want but yer gonna have to be patient, girly." Amity husked while pressing her knee against the smaller girl, eliciting a whimper. 

"Ngh- Y-you know that's not what I meant- Ah!- please!" Her grip tightened against the Auburn haired girl's shoulders. 

Amity nipped and sucked on Luz's neck, leaving behind purple and pink love bites as she squeezed her hips.

"I- I hate you- UGH FUCK!!" Luz moaned loudly before being silenced once again by Amity shoving her middle and ring finger in her mouth, pressing the pads against her tongue.

"Yer too damn loud. Now _suck._ " She growled.

Luz glared up at the hazel and lust filled eyes as she began to suck on the country girl's fingers.

Amity chuckled. " _Good girl._ " She grinded her knee against Luz's lower region. Frowning when she stopped sucking and began to buck her hips. "I didn't say stop." She thrusted her fingers in and out of the smaller girl's mouth making her gag.

Luz scowled and lightly bit down on Amity's fingers as a warning only to have them ripped from her mouth and used to roughly tug on her hair.

"Don't fuckin' bite." Amity growled, smirking at the tears pricking in the corner of Luz's eyes.

" _Fuck off._ " Luz grunted, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

Amity frowned and kissed Luz softly. "Hey, hey, don't cry." She cooed and wiped away the tears with her thumbs.

Luz pulled her in for another kiss, this time passionate and filled with lust. Amity smirked into the kiss and slipped her rough hand back up the smaller girl's shirt to grope her chest. 

She let out a low rumble in her throat at the little mewls and whimpers Luz made before she pulled her shirt over her head.

"L-Let me touch you- hngh!" Luz pleaded, tugging on Amity's hair, pulling her closer to keep warm from the chilly air against her exposed skin.

Amity hissed from the pain. "Not right now." She chuckled before falling silent. 

" _Say my name._ " She commanded.

"H-Huh?" Luz squealed when Amity flipped her around and pulled her into her lap.

" _Call me daddy._ " She purred, roughly squeezing Luz's inner thigh then tracing her finger all the way back to the hem of the smaller girl's jeans.

Luz turned her head to face her. "Absolutely not!" She grimaced.

Amity scowled and bit down on her nape forcing a moan from Luz.

"Say it." She commanded again. 

"N-No!" Luz refused, a shiver running up her spine when she felt the country girl's hand dip into her pants.

Her hands were so warm and nice that it was almost enough to make her bend to whatever Amity says.

Luz flinched when she felt fingers brush against her wetness.

" _Call me daddy, Luz._ " Amity purred in her ear, pushing her fingers into Luz who let out a strangled moan.

"F-Fuck! Fine!" Her leg stuttered as she tried to suppress a moan. " _D-Daddy…_ " she whispered.

Amity frowned and brought her hand up from Luz's waist to grip her neck tightly.

" _Louder._ " She growled, brushing her other thumb against Luz's clit.

"Daddy!" Luz managed to choke out a moan and bucked her hips against Amity's fingers. 

Her hazel eyes darkened and her fingers curled inside of Luz before using her other hand to spread the girl's legs further and adding a third finger. 

"You're bein' such a good girl." Amity chuckled darkly while thrusting her fingers in and out of the smaller girl. 

All Luz could do in response was babble because she had nothing to hold to keep her grounded. She could feel the tension building as she's reaching her end. Her inner walls finally clenching around Amity's fingers as she bucked her hips into the country girl's palm.

However Amity didn't stop once Luz reached her climax, only thrusting her fingers in and out faster than before.

"H-Hey wait, stop! I can't go again!" Luz pleaded weakly, trying to escape the stronger girl's grasp. Who moved her arm to wrap tightly around Luz's waist to keep her still.

"Sure ya can." Amity grinned, curling her fingers again to hit the certain spot that would help Luz hit another climax.

"F-Fuck Amity!" Luz mewled, trembling in her arms.

Amity smirked while watching Luz quiver like a leaf in a storm. Luz was sensitive to the stronger girl's touch. 

Amity began to grind her palm against Luz's clit while her fingers pushed deeper.

Luz squirmed and whimpered as she felt the build up in her core once again. 

"Daddy I'm gonna- ...a-ah!" Luz whined and gripped Amity's arm.

" _That's okay sweetheart, go ahead._ " Amity purred while nipping at the shell of Luz's ear.

Luz's juices then spilled over Amity's fingers and unfortunately soaking through her jeans.

"Dammit… I made a mess." Luz panted as she watched the auburn-haired girl remove her hand from her jeans.

Amity huffed and began to help Luz out of her now dirty clothes. "That's not surprising, ya always make a mess outta everything." 

"Fuck you!" Luz barked angrily.

The auburn-haired girl frowned before sighing and suddenly yanking Luz back by her hair. "Don't be greedy now, _you already did._ "

"Stop twisting my words, you know _exactly_ what I meant!" Luz hissed and tried to pull Amity's hand away.

Amity chuckled softly before standing up and stretching. "I'll come by later with a change of clothes, see ya later sweetheart." 

"Wha- YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS?!"

"Sure I can


	10. Chapter 10

Amity had a smug grin on when she shut the door to Luz’s room, but it quickly faded when she saw Boscha.

Boscha squinted suspiciously at her friend, “what were you doing in Luz’s room?”

The auburn-haired girl stared wide-eyed at the strawberry blonde, clearly embarrassed as a blush spread across her scarred cheeks. 

“None of yer business, Bosch!” Amity spat.

Boscha held up her hand in defense, “okay, okay! No need to get so bent out of shape.” She sighed and crossed her arms, “Anyway, Willow saw you guys come this way and she assumed you beat the shit out of Luz again. Wanted me to check up on her. So... can you move?”

Boscha tried to push past her but Amity moved to block her. She snorted in amusement, “Dude, quit being weird.” Her eyes then widened and she whispered, “...did you kill her Amity?!”

Amity frowned and pushed Boscha back, “of course not!”

The strawberry blonde was starting to get frustrated, “THEN MOVE!!” She shoved Amity aside and threw open the door, and just as quickly as she opened it she shut it. An embarrassed blush spreading across her face.

An awkward silence fell upon the two friends until Boscha burst out in a fit of laughter.

She cackled, “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU FU-” She was cut off by Amity gripping her shirt collar and slamming her up against the wall.

“Ya better keep yer mouth shut,” Amity growled but Boscha continued to laugh.

She smirked, “as you wish. However, I’m still gonna tease you in private, and also make occasional innuendos. Ya know, standard best friend stuff.”

Amity sighed exasperatedly, “I hate you so much.” She let go of Boscha’s shirt and let her drop to the floor. 

Boscha dusted herself off. “Nah, I don’t think you do.” 

“Hey, how’s Luz?” 

The two friends turned to see Willow wearing a concerned look.

Boscha glanced at Amity through the corner of her eye and smirked. “Luz is fine, Will. She and Amity just had a private discussion, and I think they’ve made a close connection…  _ Maybe too close of a connection some might say. _ ” 

She could feel Amity’s glare boring into the side of her head, though Boscha’s smirk never left.

Willow raised a brow and snorted, “that’s good I guess? I’m glad she’s okay though, uh, see you guys at dinner.” She then walked away, not wanting to continue the awkward and weird conversation.

“Yer dead.”

* * *

Luz sighed as she tugged up the worn basketball shorts. Amity ended up bringing her old P.E. shorts from the gym, saying they were only temporary until her clothes were washed. Unfortunately, it did attract a lot of attention at dinner because no one has worn P.E. clothes in years. 

Willow chuckled as she eyed Luz up and down, “why are you wearing gym shorts.” 

The brunette huffed and plopped down on the seat across from Willow, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s totally not concerning,” Gus said sarcastically.

Luz hummed in response and rested her chin on her hand. She was drained, for multiple reasons and she just wanted to pretend what happened between her and Amity never happened. It was a mistake and would only lead to disaster, just common sense. So why couldn’t she stop thinking about it? 

Because Amity was her first.

She was always taught that you do that stuff with someone you love, and she didn’t feel that way about Amity. 

Luz snapped out of her sulking when Willow set a bowl of soup down in front of her.

“You seem really out of it so I brought you your food… Luz, what did you and Amity talk about?” Willow questioned as she placed her hand on top of Luz’s.

She flinched and pulled her hand away before forcing a smile, “she’s just letting me off the hook for running away. Well, not completely. She’s upped my chores.”

Willow was suspicious of Luz’s answer but decided not to push the girl. 

When Luz finished her bowl of soup she set her head down on the table, she just needed to rest her eyes.

* * *

Luz snapped awake to someone shaking her shoulder, she didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep. It wasn’t comforting that she woke up surrounded in almost complete darkness that only lit up because of the lightning storm outside. 

She groaned and stretched her arms before looking back to see who shook her shoulder. “Who are you?” It was too dark to see their face.

“It’s me, Luz,” a person with a country accent responded.

The brunette immediately recognized it as Amity’s and scrambled up from her seat to face her.

Luz was glad it was dark because the blush on her face rivaled a tomato. Amity’s voice was doing things to her head and she needed to escape as fast as possible or she’d make another  _ mistake _ . 

“What do you want?” Luz spat. 

“Hey, I was tryna be nice by waking you up so cut the attitude,” Amity growled impatiently.

“Okay whatever, thanks. Bye now,” Luz responded curtly before attempting to speed walking away, but her wrist was quickly caught.

Amity sighed and pushed Luz back into her seat, “I wanna talk to you.”

Luz huffed and crossed her arms, “then talk.” 

The country girl rolled her eyes, unfazed by Luz’s attitude by now. She cleared her throat. “Look, what happened between us was a mistake and it’s not gonna happen again.” 

“Okay. I don’t care, didn’t even like it,” Luz responded flatly. Her gaze was glued to the floor because if she looked into Amity’s eyes she’d do something she’d regret.

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes, “sure ya didn’t…” She drawled.

Luz’s lips formed a frown and she stood from her seat. “Yeah, you kinda sucked. I’ve had better.” A lie.

“So ya didn’t like it when I did this?” She ran her hands up the brunette’s shirt forcing a shudder from her.

“N-Nope!” Luz faltered as she pushed Amity’s hand away. This was a dangerous game to play.

Amity chuckled darkly and leaned close to Luz’s ear.

  
“ _ Liar. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oup anyway here's the link to Luz's walkman playlist:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4i0Tdn1i8P2jMlAf747Faf?si=1DtKR1jeR4qekeWVLXEJLg


	11. Chapter 11

Amity didn't stop her teasing and Luz was too stubborn to admit she liked it. For multiple reasons. 

Luz's breath hitched in her throat when the country girl ran her hand up her inner thigh, which only encouraged her.

"Tell ya what. If you can prove to me that ya didn't like it, then I'll stop." Amity purred in Luz's ear.

Luz bit back on a squeak when Amity slid her hand farther up her thigh, "I thought you said that this wouldn't happen again?" Her voice was strained from trying to hold herself together.

The auburn-haired girl huffed, "I know what I said! ...It's just kinda hot when ya act like a shithead."

Luz scowled and spat in Amity's face, "you crazy bitch! First you beat the shit out of me for my attitude, now you want to fuck me on the cafeteria table?!  _ I mean, people fucking eat here! _ " She hissed, still glaring at Amity.

Amity's gaze hardened and she gripped Luz's neck and slammed her back onto the table. Letting out a soft chuckle as she watched Luz squirm and claw at her hand. She brought her thumb up to her cheek to wipe off the spit and lick it off.

Luz's face went ablaze. "You're disgusting," she wheezed.

The auburn-haired girl's grip on the brunette's neck tightened and she sneered. "I'm gonna break that attitude. Whether it be by hard work, beatings, or by humiliating you right here right now."

She finally let go of Luz's neck, letting her finally catch her breath. Her hand then trailed down the smaller girl's body until Luz caught her wrist.

"I'm not a game," Luz growled and sat up. 

Amity was about to say something snark back but Luz cut her off by smashing her lips into hers. It was so rough and sudden that their teeth clicked together uncomfortably and painfully, but they soon fell into a rhythm. She and Luz's tongues battled for dominance which she of course won by playing dirty and grabbing Luz's ass. 

Luz pulled away panting softly with a blush that spread all the way down to her neck, "t-take off your shirt!" 

The country girl flinched and backed away frowning, "I can't…"

"Why not? Are you insecure? Because I can take mine off too if that'll make you feel better," Luz offered.

"That's not it, Luz. Let's just not talk about it anymore... Sorry." Amity said softly, she wanted to change the subject.

"That's fine, don't feel bad. It's really none of my business." Luz gave Amity a comforting smile.

"I'll, uh, see ya later…" Amity's voice faltered and she walked away, leaving Luz confused and alone in the dark.

* * *

Amity ended up keeping her previous promise to Luz that they weren't going to hook up again, she even took it a step further and is full on avoiding her. Which had been going on for the past week.

Luz didn't mind this because it meant Amity was laying back on assigning her chores. However, she did kind of miss bickering with her though, but only a little bit.

She sighed while watching the sunrise from the front steps. It was the only thing that calmed her down by giving her some sort of normalcy. It's what kept her sane in dark times.

It only bummed her out when she thought about all the things she missed. Like showers and the internet and books. 

Luz chuckled sadly when she remembered doing her book report on the good witch Azura by bringing a bunch of snakes to school. She unleashed a lot of chaos, even before walkers. 

Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar red cloak and creepy mask. Eda. She was standing by the fence watching Luz.

'What's she doing here?" Luz wondered as she approached the fence cautiously, making sure no one was watching.

"Eda, it's dangerous for you to be here! You have to leave before someone sees you," she warned.

The older woman chuckled, "you're a peculiar person Luz. First you shoot me in the shoulder and now you're worried about my safety? I like ya kid." 

Luz sighed exasperatedly, "thank you, but I only shot you because you were attacking me! And it was just a warning shot!"

Eda waved her hand dismissively, "that's no longer relevant. I'm here because our last meeting didn't exactly end well and I wanted to make sure you weren't dead."

"We barely know each other and that happened weeks ago? Why are you just now showing up," Luz questioned skeptically. 

Then it clicked and she realized why Eda was there.

"You're not really here to check on me are you? Why are you here?! And answer honestly or I'll shoot you again," Luz growled angrily as she pulled out her gun.

"Fine! Fine! I just-...I need food and medicine. My wife is very sick and I'm scared she won't make it through the winter." Eda admitted sadly as her shoulders slumped. "Luz, please, I need your help." She pleaded.

Luz's heart was conflicted. If she gave Eda medicine she'd be stealing from the group again, but if she didn't help Eda's wife would die. There was also the possibility the older woman was lying.

Can she really take that chance?

  
  
  
  
  


"Okay, ...I'll help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THERE'S THIS ONE THING I SEE IN NSFW FICS WHERE SOMEONE BITES YOU REALLY HARD AND IT LEAVES A SCAR AND ITS LIKE SUPPOSED TO BE HOT BUT I CAN CONFIRM ON FIRST HAND EXPERIENCE. THAT SHIT FUCKING HURTS. AND NOW IM GONNA HAVE A BITE SCAR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE.
> 
> CLOWNERY. 
> 
> But tbh I find it really fucking funny and it's definitely a conversation starter 😌


	12. Chapter 12

Luz snuck into the infirmary after everyone had gone to bed for the night. 

She held her lighter up to the pill cabinet and began to read the labels. Her lips tugged up into a grin when she found the antibiotics and painkillers.

"Jackpot!"

She hurriedly threw them into her bag and snuck back out of the infirmary. 

Luz kept light on her toes as she stealthily made her way to the front doors of the school. It was pretty late so no one should be up but you can never be too careful.

When she rounded the corner that led to the front doors of the school she let out a sigh of relief. Not a person in sight. 

* * *

The soft groaning of walkers and the crunching of leaves under her boots kept Luz on edge. It didn't help that her sight was severely limited due to the fact that the trees blocked the moonlight, she only had her lighter to rely on.

Luz and Eda agreed to meet up in the clearing where they had their first encounter. The older woman is lucky Luz still had a good heart because wandering through the dark is not her cup of tea.

As she approached the clearing she noticed Eda standing upon the boulder. The moonlight illuminated her pale skin and gave her an intimidating look. 

Eda chuckled in amusement, "so you made it? Had any trouble?"

"Not really, surprisingly everything went smoothly." Luz said as she made her way up the boulder.

"Do you have the stuff?," Eda asked anxiously.

Luz frowned sadly and rested her hand on Eda's shoulder, "I could only get the medicine. I'm sorry."

The older woman sighed, "It's okay kid. Just follow me."

She hopped off the boulder and Luz followed in suit. Though not as graceful.

* * *

They walked for what felt like hours until they finally reached a cozy cabin. It had a rustic cottage like feel to it that made Luz feel safe. The complete opposite of Hexide. 

"She's inside," Eda said as she held open the door for Luz.

The first thing Luz was met with was blinding lights. They had electricity. The teen was absolutely bewildered at this discovery.

"It's been a while since I've seen working lights…." 

Eda snorted and patted Luz's back, "we also have running water." She bragged and all Luz understood out of that was that she could get a shower out of this deal.

Luz's eyes fell upon a figure on the couch. They were bundled up in blankets yet still shivering.

She turned to Eda with a concerned look, "Is that your wife?"

The older woman nodded and approached her wife, kneeling down next to her.

"Hey my love, I brought you some help. You're gonna be okay," Eda comforted.

Luz's blood ran cold when the woman sat up and she dropped her bag out of shock.

  
  
  


"...Mom?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Eda glanced back and forth between Luz and her mom, mouth agape. "YOU- SHE'S- I need to sit down…" she clutched at her heart and fell to the ground.

Luz stared at her mother with eyes like saucers. What are the chances? How is she alive?

"Luz, cariño, it's so good to see you…" Luz's mom, Camila, wheezed. 

It would have been a more endearing reunion if Camila wasn't incredibly sick and delirious.

Luz frowned and balled her fists; she was sad, angry, confused, and most of all hurt. After all these years when she finally sees her again her mom might very well be on her deathbed. The cherry on top was the realization that she was abandoned. Left to die.

She wasn't going to confront her mother about this, not right now. She needed the medicine and to rest.

"Here," is all Luz said as she tossed her bag to Eda.

The older woman caught it with ease and raised a brow at Luz, "what's got you all bent outta shape? Aren't you happy to see your mom?" 

Luz didn't bother responding and quickly changed the subject. "Do you have a shower?" She questioned in a low and tired voice, which was completely out of character for her.

Eda snorted and shrugged her shoulders, deciding not to push for answers. "Yeah it's upstairs, down the hall on the left. Can't miss it."

* * *

Luz let the water run down her body and wash away the mud, caked on blood, and sweat. It was absolutely heavenly. 

She lathered her hair and body in soap before rinsing it off and stepping out of the shower to dry herself. Though she stopped when she saw her body in the mirror. 

It was littered in cuts, scars, and bruises. Some were new and some were old. 

Luz didn't mind her scars, she thought they looked badass. Then her eyes followed a particularly long scar that stretched diagonally across her back. 

An amused hum came from her as she remembered how she got it. There was a boy she really liked in the beginning that she wanted to impress by climbing up a really tall tree, but she ended up falling and hit every branch on the way down. She can't remember why she thought that would be impressive.

Luz groaned at the embarrassing memory. "Ugh, his name was so stupid too. It was like Nevareth or some shit…"

Anyway he ended up being a shitty person and betrayed her by leading her into a trap.

She sighed and continued drying off her body until she noticed that her clothes were laying on the counter next to her, washed and dried. Well, they were still a little damp.

Luz smiled as she thought, 'Eda must have cleaned them… I'll thank her later.' 

* * *

When she made her way to the bottom steps Eda was already waiting for her with her staff in hand.

"You're welcome for the clothes," she smirked as she twirled the staff in her hand.

Luz chuckled softly, "thanks Eda." She was in a much better mood now that she felt clean for the first time in years.

Then the feeling of anger returned when she remembered that she's here because of her mom.

"How's she doing?" Luz asked flatly.

Eda sighed and crossed her arms, "much better thanks to you but… I think she misses you, a lot, kid. You should stay with us."

Luz balled her fists and glared at the ground, "I can't stay."

The older woman raised a brow in confusion, "why not? You'd be much safer with us than those goons at the school."

"I don't care about that! It's because I'm angry! And it's a really long story why and I don't have time to get into it right now…" Luz sighed exasperatedly before pushing past Eda.

Eda spoke softly, "You're angry because you feel abandoned."

Luz stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around. 

Eda frowned, "just… come visit us sometime, Luz."

The teen didn't respond or look back at her mom who was asleep on the couch as she walked out the door.

Everything was a mess now and she needed time to wrap her head around this whole situation.

* * *

Luz was only halfway to the school when the sun began to rise. Which was alarming because she needed to be there before everyone woke up or she'd raise suspicion.

She raced through the woods, dodging and ducking away from the grasp of walkers. She didn't have time to stop and kill them.

Her heart was beating like a drum from all the running and she was gasping for air, but it paid off because now Hexide was in sight and the sun was still only barely peeking over the horizon. 

She drove her knife into a few walker's skulls that blocked her path, their blood spraying onto her freshly cleaned clothes. Which upset her at first but then she realized if she came back looking squeaky clean people, a.k.a Amity, would know something was up.

Luz sighed sadly as she dove into the dirt and rolled around in it, smearing some mud on her face for good measure.

She frowned and dusted herself off a little, "at least I was clean for a little bit…"

"Wanna explain why yer rollin in the mud like a pig?"

Luz whirled around to face Amity who had a deer slung over her shoulders and a lit cigarette between her lips.

"I-, well, um…" The girl panicked and it only got worse when Amity raised a brow, awaiting her response.

Instead Luz listened to her fight or flight response and chose flight.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got bored in class so I drew a bunch of stuff on my hands and I came to the conclusion that I would look hot with hand tattoos
> 
> And also that I'm getting my ass beat when my mom comes home because she hates when I draw on myself 😌
> 
> (I also painted my nails green but that is IRRELEVANT)


	14. Chapter 14

Luz yawned and stretched her arms and legs, she had been up all night experiencing a new level of trauma. Not to mention she had also been hiding out in the secret passages since that morning to avoid Amity. 

Her lack of sleep had finally caught up to her and her eyelids felt incredibly heavy and her vision was a bit blurry. It wouldn’t hurt to take a nap… right?

Luz shut her eyes and hugged herself tightly for warmth and comfort, letting herself drift off to a deep slumber.

* * *

The sound of shuffling and muffled voices awoke the brunette. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pressed her ear against the very thin wall.

“Boscha… we can’t- ah…” A familiar voice groaned, it was Willow’s.

“Please, Will? M-Make me feel good…” Boscha begged in a soft voice.

Luz quickly shot away from the wall and covered her ears. She was never going to be able to see either of them the same way again. Especially Willow. 

She shuddered as she quickly made her escape. She’d rather risk getting her shit rocked by Amity than gain even more trauma. 

* * *

Luz didn’t know exactly how she ended up in the principal’s office, she was just hellbent on getting as far away from Boscha and Willow as possible.

She leaned against the desk and rolled her shoulders, sleeping in such a cramped space did a number on her body.

The girl’s eyes studied the room until they landed on a slightly ajar file cabinet. Letting her curiosity get the best of her she went to investigate and what she found filled her with delight.

A yearbook from 2020.

She quickly flipped through the pages in search of her friend’s yearbook photos. She ended up finding Amity’s first and she couldn’t help but snicker.

The girl in the photo looked nothing like Amity.

In the photo she had a vibrant bright green mane of hair that grew in auburn at the roots. Not to mention she was wearing a pink crop top with a matching pink skirt. The only thing that even remotely resembles Amity was the resting bitch face. 

Next was Boscha, and hers was pretty simple. The only difference was that she looked really mean and arrogant in the picture. 

Willow’s and Gus’s were almost as surprising as Amity’s. They looked so much softer and younger and innocent. They were living proof that trauma really changes people. 

Luz continued to flip through the pages until a certain picture caught her eye. It was a photo of Amity and some other girl wearing crowns and sashes that said prom queen 2020. The girl had her lips planted on Amity’s rosey cheek as she smiled bashfully at the camera. 

The photo’s caption made Luz smile.

_ Hexide’s power couple, Amity Blight and Tiana Davis, win the title prom queens. Making them the first LGBTQ+ couple in Hexide history to make prom queen. _

‘Cute,’ Luz thought with a smile. 

She was so lost in flipping through the pages of the book and connecting the faces she sees in the photos to the people she sees in hallways, that she didn’t notice the door opening and closing. 

“Luz?” A voice behind her questioned.

The brunette turned around to see Gus staring at her with a concerned look.

He moved to sit down next to her, “where have you been?!”

Luz sighed and shut the yearbook, “hiding from yeehaw.”

Gus chortled and grinned, “does Amity know that you call her that?”

“No, so don’t tell her. Something just tells me that she won’t be fond of that nickname,” Luz softly smiled at her friend.

Gus’s eyes landed on the yearbook in Luz’s hand.

“Whatcha doing with that?” He raised a brow.

Luz hummed and scratched her cheek, “I was looking around and I found it. Thought it would be fun to look through it.”

Gus smiled and gave Luz a sly look.

“Oh? So now you know that I’ve always been this roguishly handsome,” he smirked while rubbing his wiry chin scruff like it was an actual beard.

Luz scoffed and playfully punched his arm, “you looked like a baby and you still do!”

Gus dramatically rested a hand on his heart, “you’ve wounded me, Luz.”

She chuckled until it just settled into a small grin, so, uh, whose Tiana?”

It was like the whole room shifted in a split second. Luz’s question struck a chord in Gus that made him wince.

Gus sighed sadly as his gaze dropped to the floor, “she was Amity’s girlfriend…”

“Oh, did they break-“ Luz began to question but Gus hastily cut her off.

“She’s dead, Luz.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m deeply annoyed 
> 
> My nephew was crying loudly and keeping me from taking my nap and no one was doing anything about it SO I HAD TO GET OUT OF MY COMFY POSITION AND GO ROCK HIM TO SLEEP AND I WAS SO PISSED OFF BECAUSE I GET SO IRRITABLE IF I DONT HAVE MY NAP
> 
> And it’s like a silent anger where I just stare into the distance while I comtemplate running away to live in the forest and be a hermit and never interact with humans ever again.


	15. Chapter 15

Luz didn’t really know how to respond to that so she said the following:

“Oh, that sucks…”

She doesn’t know how to comfort people anymore and Gus was really upset. So like any functional person, she chose to not acknowledge it.

“So, uh, did she get eaten by walkers?” Luz asked while pulling her knees to her chest.

Gus chuckled sadly and leaned back on his palms to get comfortable, “No. She died long before walkers took over.”

The brunette’s interest was piqued, “so then how’d she die?”

“She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work,” his lip quivered and he wiped away a tear that was forming. “She was a really good friend of mine, Luz.” 

Luz’s eyes widened and she quickly looked away from Gus. She doesn’t like it when people see her cry so she’ll give him the same respect.

“Amity was never the same after that, really no one was. But her heart shattered into a million pieces and it just never got put back together,” he let out a small sob and continued. “Tiana used to come over my house after school and she’d tell me how much she wanted to marry Amity some day, and instead of doing our homework we’d spend the whole day planning their wedding.”

The girl’s heart wrenched at the sound of her friend crying. It was obvious that he never recovered from the accident as well.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that Gus,” she spoke softly.

He sniffled and wiped away his snot and tears, “I know we don’t know each other that well but can you just give me a hug? Please, I really need one right now.”

Luz smiled softly and pulled Gus into a tight hug and let him cry into her shoulder. She rubbed his back soothingly as his body racked with sobs and he clinged onto her like his life depended on it.

“I needed this hug too, Gus. Thank you.” 

* * *

When Luz and Gus finally left the office it was already late in the day and dinner would be happening soon.

The boy made Luz promise to never bring up Tiana around anybody, especially Amity. He told her that it would cause a lot of unnecessary drama and could make things much worse for her. 

Luz honestly didn’t know what to think of it. No guy has ever been that emotionally vulnerable around her before because they all wanted to be stupid macho meat heads, so she was glad she had that experience with Gus. It really brought them closer together 

Her boots made a quiet thudding noise as she trudged down the hall, dragging her hand against the smooth glossy lockers.

“So ya finally came out of hiding?”

Luz’s shoulders painfully tensed and she slowly turned around to see Amity glaring at her with crossed arms.

“I wasn’t hiding,” she mumbled before attempting to walk away but Amity wasn’t having it.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME,” she roared.

Luz halted and steeled her expression before whirling around to face Amity, and the country girl wasted no time closing the distance between them.

“Why were ya rollin in the mud this morning,” she growled lowly.

Luz sneered, “it’s not that big of a deal. Just pull the stick out of your ass and mind your own business!”

The auburn-haired girl’s face changed into a scarily expressionless one and she whipped around and slammed her fist into the lockers next, leaving a large dent.

She crouched down to Luz’s level and stared her in the eyes with a dark look, “I’m gonna ask ya one more time.  _ Why the FUCK were ya rollin in the mud. _ ”

Luz knew Amity was scary when she’s mad but this was a whole new level of pissed. 

She swallowed hard and fidgeted with her hands, “I met up with the owl lady… her wife is really sick and she needed my help.”

Amity didn’t say anything for a moment before letting out a long sigh, “ _ what did you take? _ ” 

Luz’s head hung low, “...just some antibiotics and painkillers.”

The auburn-haired girl glared at her with such an intensity that Luz felt She was trying to set her on fire with her eyes.

The brunette swallowed hard once again and guiltily looked into Amity’s eyes. “T-Turns out the owl lady’s wife is also my mom,” she stammered.

Amity’s eyes widened and she was about to comment on how she still didn’t answer her question or lecture Luz about stealing but the smaller girl stopped her.

“Look I know you’re pissed and you can punish me however you want later, but right now I can’t fucking deal with you!” Luz snapped before storming off to go attend dinner.

Leaving Amity confused yet full of ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Gus and Luz bonding


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has mommy issues, Boscha attempts to be moral support, Amity is a horny ass clown

Luz aggressively chomped down on her apple as she glared off into space. Her conversation With Amity and the whole situation with her mom left a sour taste in her mouth.

Willow and Gus shared a quick look of concern as they watched their friend maul her food while grumbling and muttering.

Willow gently nudged Luz’s shoulder, “hey is everything alright?”

“It’s fine! Everything is fucking fine!” She snapped and abruptly stood up and stormed off.

The two friends watched as Luz left, dumbfounded.

“What the fuck was that about?” Gus asked.

Willow shrugged her shoulders, “hell if I know! All I did was ask if she was okay!”

* * *

Luz grunted as she brought her axe down on another chunk of wood. She’s been chopping firewood for the past hour. Which wasn’t smart because it was already dark out and she could barely see, an accident could easily happen.

She was just so angry and needed to take it out on something. 

Luz brought the axe back for another swing but the handle was caught and snatched out of her hands.

“Chill the fuck out, I think we have enough firewood now to last us a couple winters thanks to you!” Boscha joked while setting the axe down against the pile of wood.

Luz didn’t look at her. 

The brunette’s breath was ragged and she was drenched in sweat. Her hands were covered in newly formed blisters and her muscles ached even more now. But worst of all, she was still angry.

“So why’re you being weird and chopping wood in the dark?” The strawberry blonde questioned. 

Luz huffed and slicked her hair out her face, “you want the heavy depressing reason? Or the ‘annoyed by a confusing shitty person’ reason?”

Boscha shrugged while lazily grinning, “either is fine. I’m always down for the juicy details.” She sent Luz a playful wink.

Luz sighed exasperatedly and turned to Boscha, “well for one, I found my mom and she’s practically on her deathbed. However, she might pull through because I stole medicine for her.”

Boscha’s eyes widened to the size of saucers but she didn’t interrupt the girl.

Luz then clenched her fists and growled as she continued, “And I’m not even sure if I want her to pull through! Because if she does I’ll have to face the fact that she left me to die and didn’t once look back!” 

There was an awkward silence until Boscha spoke up.

“Well, you were right. That was fucking heavy…” she mumbled softly. “So, uh, what’s the other reason? I’d like something with a lighter tone to clear my head of that depressing ass story.”

Luz groaned and plopped down on the ground.

“Am- This person that I’ve been talking to is fucking crazy! One moment she wants to fight me and the next moment she wants to fu-...  _ talk _ to me! But most of the time she just wants to fight me!” 

All Boscha did was watch in amusement as she nodded her head along, smirking.

She interrupted Luz’s rant before it turned into a full blown tangent, “you know what you should do?”

Luz hummed in response and waited for Boscha to continue.

“You should talk to this  _ mystery  _ person that you seem to be oh so infatuated with,” Boscha teased smugly.

“WHAT?! No, I can’t do that!” Luz immediately shut her idea down.

Boscha scoffed and crossed her arms, “don’t be such a pussy! I mean, how bad could it go?”

“You’d be surprised…”

* * *

Luz grumbled and knocked on Amity’s door. Somehow Boscha convinced her to go talk to the auburn-haired girl right that second. Which she was now regretting because it was late at night and she was probably sleeping.

Which was proven correct when the groggy country girl pushed open her door and looked confused as to why Luz was there.

She yawned and leaned against the door frame, “why’re ya bothering me in the middle of the night, shithead.”

Luz sighed and mentally hyped herself up, “I need to talk to you, that’s why.”

Amity rolled her eyes and stepped aside so Luz could come into her room, “come on in then.”

The auburn-haired girl fell back into her bean bag chair and watched as Luz shut the door behind her.

“So what did ya wanna talk about,” she rasped, trying not to yawn again.

Luz took a deep breath and exhaled softly before glaring at Amity, “I want you to stop fucking with my head.”

Amity raised a brow before leaning forward, “and how am I doin that?”

The brunette scowled with a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Because you switch back and forth from wanting to fight me to wanting to, uh, ...do things and it’s giving me fucking whiplash! Just make up your goddamn mind you psycho, do you hate me or not!”

Amity snorted and rolled her eyes, “yer so dramatic.” She heaved herself out of the bean bag chair and sneered at Luz. “And ya can just say sex, don’t have to be weird about it.”

Luz glowered as her blush spread further across her face, “ _ just answer the fucking question. _ ”

Amity’s lips twitched up into a smirk, “how about I show you instead?”

She didn’t give Luz any time to react before she pushed her into the bean bag chair.

“You said I can punish ya however I want, right? I'm gonna hold ya to that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst with a lil ending spice


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠WARNING KINKY SMUT⚠

‘How the fuck did this go from confronting her for being shitty, to whatever the fuck this is?!’ Luz thought.

What she was referring to is that she’s now kneeling on the floor, blindfolded, her wrists bound tightly, and naked.

Her cheeks were a fiery red and the only thing she was thankful for in this situation was the blindfold because this was absolutely humiliating and she didn’t want to look at Amity. 

“Do ya know the safe word?” Amity purred as she played with Luz’s hair.

She had been sitting in her desk chair this whole time enjoying the view. 

When Luz responded by grumbling and frowning Amity roughly yanked on her hair making the girl Yelp. 

“What’s the safe word,” she growled even though she was smirking. 

“Red! Red!” Luz whimpered.

Amity’s smirk grew and she let go of Luz’s hair and caressed her cheek.

She traced her finger along Luz’s jaw before stopping and tilting her head up by her chin, “good girl.” 

Luz shuddered. She wasn’t going to lie, she was definitely enjoying this.

“Luz?” Amity called.

Luz hummed in response, cocking her head to the side.

“ _Say my name,_ ” Amity commanded as she rested her head on her hand.

Luz groaned and hung her head out of annoyance, “not this again… no, I’m not calling you-“

Amity didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence before slapping her across the face and then gripping her jaw. 

“I wasn’t asking. _What’s my fucking name_ ,” Amity snarled as she released her grip on Luz’s jaw.

Luz didn’t respond for a moment but then she smirked, “ _Amity._ ” 

Amity tutted before slapping Luz again and roughly grabbing her neck in a tight grip.

“Keep testing me and yer not gonna like what happens. _Now fucking say it,”_ Amity hissed.

“Daddy…” Luz rasped as she held onto Amity’s wrist.

Amity hummed in amusement and Let her drop back on her knees.

“Yer such a fucking brat, huh?” Amity mocked as she nudged Luz with her foot.

Luz had been holding back a laugh but she couldn’t hold it in anymore and she accidentally snickered.

Amity frowned, “what’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry but it’s kinda funny hearing you dirty talk because of your accent,” Luz snorted as she tried to stop laughing.

The auburn-haired girl’s expression fell flat and she had a dark look in her eyes. She slowly unzipped her jeans as she just let Luz continue to laugh.

Luz sighed and smiled, “okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I’m good no-“

Amity shoved her strap into Luz’s mouth. She chuckled and watched her choke and gag on it.

“Hm, I like ya like this. _A lot quieter,_ ” she sneered.

Tears and drool streamed down Luz’s face, only getting worse when Amity pushed her head down farther.

“Relax yer throat,” she grumbled and gripped Luz’s hair tightly.

It took her a bit to understand what the auburn-haired girl meant by that, but when she finally got it she began to suck off her strap until she couldn’t breathe and she had to pull away.

Amity smiled and tilted Luz’s chin up and admired the mess she made out of her.

“You look so pretty like this,” she complimented. 

Luz’s lip quivered and her face was a crimson color. She’s never been more embarrassed, but she guessed that’s part of being punished.

“Yer gonna be a good girl now, right?” Amity asked as she ran her hands through Luz’s hair.

The girl nodded her head in response.

Amity gripped her jaw tightly and spat on her face, “speak when spoken to, slut.”

“Y-Yes daddy, I’ll be a good girl,” Luz stammered.

Amity wiped the spit off Luz’s face with her thumb before shoving it in her mouth for her to suck on.

“Come here,” she yanked Luz up by the bounds on her wrists and sat her in her lap in a very familiar position. 

Luz’s breath hitched in her throat when Amity ran her hands over her body before resting them on her inner thighs. Her teeth grazed against her nape as she left little love bites across her shoulders and neck.

Amity brushed her fingers higher up on Luz’s thigh, forcing a whimper out of her. “From this point forward the only words yer allowed to say is the safe word or daddy, got that?”

“Yes daddy,” Luz mewled.

Amity chuckled and finally dipped her hand between Luz’s thighs and began to gently pump her fingers in and out of her pussy. 

The girl rolled her head back and let out a series of moans and whimpers.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her climax but when she was just about to hit it Amity pulled her fingers out.

The auburn-haired girl sneered when Luz let out a frustrated whine.

“Aw, what’s wrong? Did ya forget this is supposed to be a punishment?” She cooed and tucked a strand of hair behind Luz’s before leaning close. “ _You’re gonna wait as long as I want ya too,_ ” she whispered while softly nipping at the girl’s ear. 

When Luz calmed down again Amity returned to thrusting her fingers in and out of her. She repeated the process of getting Luz close to climax before stopping again. This went on until she was sobbing and begging Amity for release.

“P-Please daddy,” she pleaded and sniffled.

Amity was basking in the power she had over Luz. She then sighed, deciding to finally give her what she wanted.

“Yer gonna be good from now on?”

“Yes!”

“Yer not gonna lie or steal?”

“Yes, yes, yes! I’ll be good I promise!”

Amity smirked and slowly pushed the strap inside of Luz who hissed and cried from the pain. 

It felt a lot bigger than when it was in her throat. 

The auburn-haired girl was nice enough to let her adjust before lifting her by her thighs and slamming her back down. Luz let out a scream of pleasure as Amity began to relentlessly thrusted up into her.

“DADDY!!” She moaned loudly.

Anyone who had been asleep was definitely awake now. 

Amity grunted and kissed up Luz’s neck comfortingly. Her thrusts began to become more rapid and when she hit that one spot in Luz she finally came undone. 

Her juices spilled over the strap and she trembled against Amity.

She let out a sigh of relief when Amity finally pulled out of her, thinking it was finally over. Though that all changed when Amity ripped off her blindfold and had a look of unbridled lust.

Luz whimpered as she picked her up and pinned her down on the desk before thrusting back into her again. 

She let out a small mewl as Amity continued to pump in and out of her. It turned her on again now that she could see exactly what she was doing to her.

Amity stopped for a moment to kiss down her neck, leaving a fresh trail of marks on her tan skin. 

Though what happened next caught her off guard, Amity took one of her breasts into her mouth. She sucked and nipped at the skin before running her tongue over Luz’s nipple, her other hand was groping and massaging the other breast. After a while, she switched.

Luz cried out and gripped Amity’s hair when she began to thrust again.

“D-Daddy, you’re making me feel so good!” Luz praised.

Amity pulled away from Luz’s chest to slam her lips against hers. Their tongues glided over each other as Amity began to explore and claim Luz’s cavern. Her tongue sliding over every inch of it. 

Her calloused hands slid down Luz’s body, tracing every scar until she reached her thighs. Her thrusts became rougher and she wrapped Luz’s legs around her waist before lifting her off the desk to carry her, continuing to thrust into her.

Luz moaned loudly and her inner walls clenched around Amity’s strap, her body slumping against Amity’s.

She chuckled and slowly set Luz down, “I think you’ve enough for tonight.”

Amity gingerly untied Luz’s wrists and kissed the irritated skin.

That simple act of comfort was enough for Luz to break down crying and Amity quickly cradled her in her arms. 

The auburn-haired girl rocked her back and forth soothingly until she stopped crying and was only hiccuping and sniffling.

“Hey, hey, I’m here.” She wiped Luz’s tears away and kissed her forehead. “Let’s go get ya cleaned up and ready for bed, you can sleep in tomorrow.” 

Luz nodded slowly as Amity helped her get dressed.

Maybe she wasn’t as big of an asshole as Luz thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry Amity going to have some sense knocked into her soon


	18. Chapter 18

Boscha and Amity usually hung out during the early hours of the morning before they had to go do chores. This always led to some fairly interesting and lighthearted conversations. Except this one was about to take a sharp turn into an argument.

“So… how did it go with Luz last night?” Boscha grinned and leaned against the door.

Amity’s face went ablaze and she snapped her head towards her friend.

“H-How do ya know about that?!” She stammered.

It took Boscha a few moments to realize why Amity was so flustered. Because her intentions were only for Luz to talk to Amity about their issues.

She glared at Amity, “you’re so fucked up for that one.”

Amity was taken aback by her friend’s sudden change of tone, “What do ya mean by that?”

“Luz is going through something really shitty and all you care about is getting your rocks off. She fucking needed you,” Boscha snapped and jabbed a finger into Amity’s chest.

Amity slapped her hand away and scowled, “that’s not our relationship. I’m not gonna be responsible for how she feels!”

Boscha snarled and shoved Amity, “get your shit together! AND GET THE FUCK OVER TIANA!! DON’T USE HER DEATH AS AN EXCUSE TO BE A SHITTY PERSON!!” She left, slamming the door behind her. 

* * *

Amity was livid. 

People moved out of the way as she stormed down the hall, they knew better than to get in the country girl’s way when she’s in a bad mood. 

When she got to Luz’s room she slammed open the door.

The brunette was just laying in her cot listening to her Walkman and reading a book, so she was very confused as to why Amity came into her room so mad. After all, she did say Luz can sleep in.

Luz took out her earbuds and quickly stood up, giving Amity a puzzled look. “Why’re you so mad?” She asked.

Amity responded by grabbing the girl by the collar of her jacket and slamming her against the wall.

“Why the fuck did ya tell Boscha about last night?” She bellowed as she slammed Luz against the wall again.

Luz scowled and ripped Amity’s hands off her. “For one, don’t fucking put your hands on me because I have more bullets now and you’ll leave this room with one in your head. And two, I didn’t tell Boscha about last night so if she found out that’s your own fault for being a shitty liar. She was probably referring to our conversation before I went to your room anyway.”

The auburn-haired girl glowered and leaned close to Luz, “then lemme set the record straight for ya then, since ya want to know so bad.  _ I hate you _ . The only reason yer still here after all the bullshit ya pulled is cause yer a good fuck. Besides that yer just a parasite to me.”

Luz’s jaw clenched and she couldn’t help but cry at those words. However, that doesn’t mean she’s not gonna beat the fuck out of Amity.

She brought her fist back and punched the country girl in the nose as hard as she could before shoving her out of her room.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM AND  _ CHOKE AND DIE!!” _ Luz screamed as loud as her lungs would allow it and then slammed the door in Amity’s face.

The auburn-haired girl carefully brought her fingers up to her nose that was definitely gushing blood before hissing and pulling them away.

It was definitely broken.

* * *

Amity sat in the infirmary as Viney looked over her injury.

The brown-haired girl chuckled as she tilted Amity’s head up to gage the damage to her nose, “damn… she got you pretty fucking good.”

“Yeah, yeah, so fuckin what. Can ya fix it or not?” Amity growled. Her pride was just as injured as her nose.

Viney responded by snapping Amity’s nose back into place, making the girl groan in pain.

“Don’t be such a wuss. Plus, everyone’s saying you asked for it, is that true?” Viney questioned as she placed a bandage on her nose.

Amity grumbled and muttered under her breath, “all I was doin was being honest.”

Viney frowned, “honest how? What did you say to her?”

Amity scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I just told her she’s worthless because she causes too much trouble. She just made a fuss outta no- AGH- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

Viney had flicked her in the nose.

“Why would you say something so awful?! Sounds like she was in the right for breaking your nose!”

Amity was about to argue but Willow kicked open the door with Gus in suit.

“You goddamn piece of human garbage you have some fucking nerve!” Willow shrieked as she stormed up to Amity.

Gus and Viney nodded in agreement.

The bespectacled girl continued to go off on Amity, “Where the fuck do you get off treating a  _ person _ like a fucking toy!”

Amity scoffed and glared at Willow, “Don’t be so dramatic, everything we did was consensual!” 

“That’s not what I’m fucking talk about you asshole! Whatever the fuck you said to her made her take all her shit and leave!” 

“Good! I’m glad she left, all she did was cause problems for me!” Amity argued. 

Gus had heard enough and slammed his fist into Amity’s jaw, knocking her on the floor.

“ _ Luz wasted her time with you. You aren’t worth shit _ .” He seethed before grabbing Willow’s hand and dragging her along. 

“Come on! We’re gonna go look for our girl!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Emira and Edric tutted as they entered the infirmary. They were severely disappointed in their little little sister, having been eavesdropping the whole time.

“Mittens, why do you treat your little girlfriend so poorly?” Edric questioned with a frown.

The country girl snarled and slapped her brother’s hand away when he went to help her up, choosing to stand on her own.

Amity sent her siblings a sharp glare, “She’s not my girlfriend! And don’t call me that!!”

Emira was too angry to speak, scared she’ll say something she’d regret later. 

Sure Amity had been through a lot in these past couple years, and she’s had to make a lot of tough calls when it comes to keeping the group alive. 

But what Emira didn’t like about her sister is that she uses her trauma as a scapegoat to be a shitty person. And it’s gone unchecked for too long.

Edric and Amity argued back and forth until Emira had enough.

“You’re a bad person, Amity.”

Both of Emira’s siblings stopped and stared at her in shock before Amity stormed up to her and gripped her shirt.

“I- I’m not a bad person!! Don’t you ever say something like that again!” Amity’s voice cracked, you could hear the hurt in her voice. 

She can handle anyone else saying something like that to her because to her their opinion didn’t matter, and they were saying it because they’re just angry and lashing out. But if her siblings are telling her that then it must be true. She knows that they’re always honest with her.

Edric shoved Amity back and scowled. “Don’t put your hands on her! God, you act so much like dad sometimes I swear!” 

Amity was taken aback but was quickly filled by rage. “I’M NOTHING LIKE THAT BASTARD!!”

“YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE HIM!! YOU USE YOUR STRENGTH TO BULLY OTHERS AND YOU HAVE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT FOR TOO LONG!!” Emira jabbed a finger at Amity.

Edric’s glare sharpened and he shoved Amity back again, “you. Are. A. Bad. Person. Just like he was!!”

Tears welled in Amity’s hazel eyes and she snarled, “STOP IT!! STOP SAYING THAT!! IT’S NOT TRUE!!” 

Emira continued in Edric’s place, “FACE THE FACTS, YOU’RE AN ABUSER!! EXACTLY LIKE DAD!!”

Amity fell to her knees as tears spilled from her eyes, “No… no I’m not. Please, anything but that.”

Being compared to her monster of a father, by her siblings no less, broke her into a million pieces. It shattered her cold exterior and made her sick to her stomach.

“Then tell us why you hurt Luz. Because it isn’t normal behavior,” Emira asked flatly.

Amity sniveled and rubbed the tears from her eyes, “I don’t know! She’s just so confusing!”

Edric frowned and helped his little sister off the ground, “confusing how? How does she make you feel?”

The auburn-haired girl groaned. “Warm, taking care of her and protecting her makes me feel… warm and needed. But at the same time just looking at her makes me mad because she’s always being so doggone stupid!” 

“Wow. Lot to unpack there,” Emira responded awkwardly.

Viney who had been sitting on the bed watching this all unfold, uncomfortably, finally intervened. “It obviously has to do with the lack of love from your parents and you’re also still grieving over Tiana.”

Amity glared at her but allowed her to continue.

“You’re taking out your unresolved trauma on Luz because you’re scared of your feelings for her. You take advantage of her dependence on you to survive to just do whatever you want to her because you know she has nowhere else to go and she’ll eventually come back. Because she has feelings for you too,” she added.

“Then why did she wanna leave for good this time,” Amity questioned softly.

Edric smacked his palm against his forehead, “BECAUSE YOU WERE HORRIBLE TO HER!! I THOUGHT THAT WAS MADE CLEAR!!”

Emira sighed and placed her hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Amity, people don’t want to be around you if you’re mean to them. And you went above and beyond with Luz. She had every right to leave!”

“But I don’t want her to,” Amity hiccuped and rubbed her tears away, sniveling.

“Amity, you have to accept that your actions have consequences…” Emira comforted, patting her sisters back soothingly.

“N-No, I’m gonna get her to come back!” Amity declared.

Edric panicked at this, “No! No! You missed the whole point of this conversation! ...and she’s gone.”

“We did something very bad, didn’t we?” Emira grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Amity is going to make a big mistake. 😌


	20. Chapter 20

Camila hummed happily when her wife Eda placed a soft kiss on her forehead, handing her a mug of mint tea at the same time. 

She had been doing much better thanks to Luz and her medicine. Though she was thankful, Camila still wished her daughter had stayed a bit longer.

The two women sipped their tea in a peaceful and calm silence. The sounds of heavy raindrops pitter pattering against the roof accompanied with the warm glow of various candles made them feel like nothing else existed but them and their love for one another. 

Then suddenly the door flew open to reveal Luz drenched in rain, mud, and blood. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying. 

Eda and Camila stared at her in shock and watched her slam the door behind her.

“I have nowhere else to go, _please let me stay._ ”

* * *

Willow and Gus pulled their coats close to their bodies. The rain had soaked through most of their clothing and they were freezing. 

From what Boscha told them the owl lady was basically Luz’s step mom, and her mom was alive. So with that little bit of info Willow assumed that Luz was with them.

Hopefully.

“Do we even know where the owl lady lives?!” Gus shouted as another crack of thunder roared. 

“I have a general idea!” Willow shouted back.

The first time Luz had run away and had been caught talking to the owl lady. The mysterious woman ran off into the woods north of the clearing, indicating that her house was somewhere in that direction.

‘Why did Luz have to run away in the middle of a storm?’ Willow thought while driving her knife into the skull of a walker. 

Just then Gus’s shriek cut through the air like a siren and they both turned around ready to fight, but only seeing Amity who quickly recoiled her hand from the boy’s shoulder.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” He seethed.

“Look I know y’all are mad at me and I know I’ve been a real asshole, but I’m trying to fix it! Lemme come with you!” Amity pleaded while holding her hands up in defense.

“This fucking bitch...,” Gus mumbled. He was astounded by her audacity. 

Willow glared at Amity with pure hatred. “even if we did let you come with us, what made you even consider the fact that Luz would want to see your stupid ugly ass mug.”

The breath hitched in Amity’s throat and she began to stammer, “I-... I know she probably won’t want to see me b-but please Will!! I need to make it right with her!!” 

Gus growled, gripping Amity’s shirt roughly and yanking her down to his level. “You don’t ‘ _need_ ’ to do shit! You’re just only thinking about yourself again! If you really cared about Luz you’d turn back right now!”

“Hold on, Gus. Okay Amity, you can come! But if we get trapped by walkers at any point on our way to get Luz, you’re the first to go!” Willow sneered with her arms crossed.

Amity sighed, “If that’s the only way you’ll lemme come, then okay. I’ll do anything.”

* * *

“Luz, what are you doing here? Did something happen with your friends?” Camila asked, going to rest a hand on Luz’s shoulder but she flinched away.

“Please just… don’t touch me. I’m not ready,” Luz sighed with her head hung low.

“I-... I understand,” Camila backed away to give her daughter some space.

Eda took a long sip from her mug before setting it down to join her wife and Luz’s conversation.

“But seriously, what happened kid. Even the walkers look better than how you look right now,” she chimed in, hoping her joke would lighten the mood.

“It’s complicated,” Luz mumbled.

Eda frowned at this and wanted to push for more information, but the teen seemed to be fragile right now and that’s not what she needed.

“We’ll talk about it later. Now go take a shower, you’re getting the floor dirty!” Eda chuckled and patted Luz’s back.

* * *

When the trio reached the familiar clearing the heavy rain had reduced to a drizzle. The sun was even peeking through the dark grey clouds. 

“So which way are we headed, Willow?” Gus asked with a determined look in his eye.

“North,” is all she said.

Amity wanted to speak up or help out but Willow had forbidden her from talking. She was not to say a word until they got to Luz, and even after that.

“So what exactly are we gonna say when we pull up with dickhead.” Gus then gestured to Amity before he hopped over a fallen tree.

Willow and Amity followed in suit.

“Well, we say the truth! We say ‘Amity is an entitled asshole who wanted to come along so she could force her feelings of guilt and insecurities on you’. Simple.” The bespectacled girl said passive aggressively.

‘Ouch,’ is all Amity thought.

The conversation took a turn into bashing Amity for her selfish behavior, and just dragging her through the dirt. Gus and Willow definitely did not hold back and it was starting to get to the auburn-haired girl. 

Fortunately, for her sake, a quaint sort of cabin came into view.

* * *

Luz had just finished her shower and was drying off when she noticed the fresh new clothes laid out on the counter. Just like last time.

She quickly got dressed, noticing it was just some simple black baggy jeans and a striped t-shirt. It was a little different than her last look of mismatched clothes she found over the years. They felt nice. 

Her brown eyes examined her appearance before doing a hesitant little twirl to show off her outfit and hype herself up.

A giggle pushed itself past her lips and she grinned, “I’m so glad it’s only me in here.”

Though her smile faded when she saw her hair. It was severely tangled and riddled with knots.

‘Jeez, when’s the last time I combed my hair?’ She thought while running her fingers through her hair, wincing when they snagged on a tangle.

She began to search through the counter’s drawers and cabinets until she found an electric clipper and scissors. Her lips tugged up into a grin when she turned on the clippers, surprised they still worked.

Luz started off by cutting off all the tangles and knots until it just looked like an outgrown version of the pixie cut she had when she was a kid. 

‘Hm, why not take it a step further…” she thought while picking up the clippers.

She shaved the sides of her head, leaving the back and top of her head alone as well her sideburns. She liked the little strands of hair there.

“Heh, I look sick as fuck.” She chuckled while admiring her work in the mirror.

Just as Luz left the bathroom a jacket was thrown in her face by Eda. It was army-green with fur lining for warmth.

“What the hell is this?” She asked.

“Well your old clothes have been through hell and back, most importantly your jacket. Also cool haircut by the way, I dig it.” Eda smirked and crossed her arms confidently.

Luz then slipped the jacket on, smiling when the older woman gave her a thumbs up.

“Oh, and there’s also this.” Eda said while pulling a red beanie out of her jacket pocket and handing it to Luz. “Your mom knitted me this but hats were never really my thing, plus that new jacket of yours doesn’t have a hood and it’s only gonna get colder.” 

The teen nodded and gave Eda an awkward side hug, neither of them quite used to hugging anymore.

“Thanks Eda, this means a lot.” 

“Luz?! You, uh, have some visitors mija!” Camila called from down the steps.

Both Eda and Luz shared a look of concern because who the fuck gets visitors nowadays?! 

* * *

Willow, Gus, and Amity watched as Luz slowly and hesitantly made her way downstairs. 

At first she smiled at Gus and Willow, pleasantly surprised as she pulled them into a tight hug. “How the hell did you guys find me? That’s honestly impressive!”

Gus chuckled and patted her back before pulling away. “Honestly about 10% was Willow and 90% was pure fucking luck dude!” 

The trio laughed and joked about Gus’s lack of credit towards Willow’s insane intuition.

And then Luz saw Amity and her expression immediately steeled.

“What’s she doing here?” Luz asked flatly, releasing her hold on her friends.

Willow rolled her eyes and sneered at the country girl, “Amity wanted to apologize.”

Truthfully Amity wasn’t paying attention to anything anyone was saying at the moment because of how beautiful Luz looked with her new look. 

She had butterflies in her stomach and her palms felt sweaty and all she could think about was kissing her. 

Luz had enough of Amity staring and snapped her fingers in front of her face which quickly brought her back down to earth.

“You. Me. Outside. _Now._ ” Luz’s tone was firm and commanding and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Amity swallowed hard and nodded before following Luz out the door.

Gus suddenly spoke up once the door shut behind them, “She’s gonna kill her isn’t she?”

“Most likely,” Eda responded nonchalantly while shrugging.

* * *

They walked a little ways away from the cabin until they were in a deeply wooded area. The tall trees covered the little sunlight there was to begin with and it made this situation feel even more unnerving.

Luz took a shaky breath before turning to face Amity, “This whole walk over here I couldn’t come up with one logical reason as to why you would go through all this trouble to get here. So tell me, why are you here?”

It was like all the words that she wanted to say got caught in her throat and all that came out was a squeak.

Luz was dissatisfied by this response and she grew angrier than she was before.

“Did you just come here to hurt me?! God I knew you were fucked up in the head, but seriously?! This is a new fucking low, even for you…” Luz whimpered, she was trying not to cry so she turned away from Amity with her back against a tree. 

She’s the last person she’d want to see her cry.

Amity fumbled with the right words to say, “Luz I-... I just want-“ she took a deep breath and exhaled to calm down before continuing. “The things I said to ya were downright awful. I took out my own bullshit on you and it wasn’t okay… I-I’m sorry Luz…”

“Sorry? YOU’RE FUCKING SORRY?!” Luz snapped, her brown eyes had a deep pent up rage in them. “YOU DON’T GET TO JUST SAY SO-“

A walker had reached around the tree and gripped Luz’s jacket and yanked her back. She struggled against its grip screaming and flailing and it was just about to sink its gnarled teeth into her shoulder when Amity had ripped it off her.

Unfortunately, she tripped on a root and she and the walker went tumbling down a small hill. 

All Amity could see was a blur of the scenery around her before she finally reached the bottom of the hill. She had hit almost every rock on her way down but her adrenaline was pumping and keeping her from feeling the pain. 

The walker’s jaws were snapping in her face like a rabid dog and she could hear Luz’s screams but they felt muffled, like a slight ringing in her ear. Everything just felt like it was in slow motion. 

The girl struggled with the walker for a bit but ended up smashing its head on a rock next to them. Its blood splattered all over her face and it’s eyeball popped out when she did that, but overall she seemed okay. 

Amity slowly heaved herself off the ground and groaned, the feeling of pain was starting to come back.

Luz scrambled down the hill almost tripping a few times before throwing herself into Amity’s arms.

“You fucking idiot!” She cried while examining Amity for injuries to her head. “God, look at your forehead.”

Blood was sliding down Amity’s forehead, she must have hit her head on a rock on her way down.

Amity gingerly placed her hand on Luz’s face to comfort her. “I’m okay, I’m okay... ya have nothing to worry about,” she smiled softly.

And as if on cue the two of them noticed the blood streaming down Amity’s forearm, and when she turned it over both of their hearts dropped.

  
  
  
  


**_A bite._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cry about it hehe 😎
> 
> Amity be like: “ladies and gentlemen it was lovely to have you this year. See you next year... or not. Heheheheheh” *💀🪦*


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMITY ANGST HAHAH

There was a buzzing in Amity’s ears and everything was in slow motion again. Her gaze was unwavering as she stared down at the bite. She wanted to scream and cry and beg whatever higher power there was to save her, but there was no point because she knew this was the end. Her life was over.

Luz had been dragging Amity along and back towards the cabin. She was screaming something but Amity couldn’t understand her. All she could hear was the buzzing and it was getting louder and louder until the world fell away around her. 

Until it was just her, the buzzing, and the pulsing bite on her arm.

“I’m gonna die aren’t I?...” Amity asked no one in particular.

“NO YOU’RE NOT!! DON’T GIVE UP!!” Luz screamed, her voice catching in her throat everytime she stumbled over something.

When they finally made it to the cabin Luz wasted no time kicking open the door.

“AMITY WAS BITTEN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!!” She roared while shoving the Auburn-haired girl into a seat at the kitchen table.

Everyone of course moved out of the way, too shocked to ask questions.

Luz quickly reached into Amity’s pocket and took out the bandanna she always has with her, quickly tying it around her arm to create a makeshift tourniquet.

“MOM HEAT UP A FRYING PAN!! EDA IF YOU HAVE AN AXE I’M GONNA NEED IT!!” Luz barked orders left and right, leaving no room for protest.

“Kid are you sure you can’t take the girl’s arm off anywhere else besides my kitchen table,” Eda asked while handing Luz an axe and a wooden spoon.

“Shut the fuck up, I don’t have time for your shit!!” Luz growled before shoving the spoon in Amity’s mouth. “Uh, I don’t know how else to say this other than this is gonna hurt like a bitch!”

With that Luz brought the axe down on Amity’s arm cutting it clean in half, and of course she screamed at the top of her lungs. It got worse when Luz pressed the scorching frying pan to her wound.

“GUS AND WILLOW HOLD HER DOWN!!” Luz yelled and her friends obeyed, holding Amity still so she could continue cauterizing the wound.

The pain was so excruciating that Amity ended up passing out.

* * *

_ “Why’re we leaving Georgia? We’ve always lived there.” Amity asked her father, her gaze never leaving her phone. _

_ They had been driving in a large truck for a while now and she had no idea where they were going. _

_ Her father sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, “I already told ya. It’s cause I’m married to Odalia now.” He then glared at Amity. “And ya better not cause trouble for her or so help you god Amity I’ll beat you until yer black and blue. Clear?!” _

_ “Clear,” she whimpered. _

_ He grumbled and took a long drag from his cigarette before flicking the butt out the window. “Yer gonna have some new siblings too, so make sure not to fuck that up either.”  _

_ “What’re their names?” Amity asked softly. _

_ Amity’s father groaned while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Christ almighty... Amity yer the stupidest thing to ever walk the earth! I already fuckin told ya last night that their names are Edric and Emira!”  _

_ “I’m sorry…” she sniffled, tears streaming down her face. _

_ “Yeah well, ya fuckin should be! It’s yer goddamn fault I gotta remarry… yer stupid fuckin bitch mom shoulda took ya with her when she left.” He took out another cigarette from his fifth pack that day. _

_ Amity let out a tiny sob. Why was her dad always so mean for no reason? _

_ He sighed exasperatedly, “Quit yer fuckin crying. Gonna give me a goddamn migraine with all that whining.”  _

_ Amity did as she was told and quieted down. _

_ Hopefully he’d be in a better mood once they got there. _

* * *

_ It had been a few months since Amity and her dad moved in with Odalia. It was unbearable.  _

_ Her new siblings constantly bullied her and called her ‘mittens’, and Odalia always made her feel like shit for not being as good as her kids. It only got worse when they started school. _

_ Amity knew no one and was going on her freshman year, so by now everyone had their little friend groups established from middle school and it was gonna be harder to make any friends. _

_ She was eating her lunch alone in the teacher’s classroom again when a girl from her math class sat down next to her smiling. It confused Amity deeply. _

_ “Hi, I’m Tiana. You’re new right?” She asked. _

_ Amity was too busy staring to fully comprehend the girl’s question. She was so pretty. _

_ She had beautiful dark skin and deep brown eyes like coffee. Her braids reached all the way down her back that gave her an ethereal look and her plump lips showcased the most beautiful and kind smile. Not to mention she radiated an aura of confidence that Amity felt she could get swept up in. _

_ “Uh, well, yes I am new. The name’s Amity Blight.” She responded and outstretched her hand for Tiana to shake. _

_ Amity hadn’t even realized she was blushing until Tiana giggled while shaking her hand. _

_ “Nervous?” She asked while giving the Auburn-haired girl a smirk. _

_ “A little,” Amity joked awkwardly while smiling. _

_ Then they both realized they were still holding hands and quickly recoiled. Amity’s blush grew even bigger at that and Tiana just chuckled nervously. _

_ “So, uh, do you want to come eat with me and my friends?” Tiana asked. _

_ “Would that be okay?” _

_ “Of course!” _

* * *

_ “Hey Amity!” Tiana called while waving her hands to get Amity’s attention. _

_ They were going to meet up at the fall county fair with her friends. _

_ Amity quickly rushed over and gave Tiana a tight hug. “Hey girly! I’m glad I’m hanging out with y’all today!” She beamed. _

_ “I promise you’ll like Gus and Willow, they’re super chill and laid back.” Tiana squeezed Amity back while giggling. _

_ Their hug was lingering a bit too long when a bespectacled girl and a dark skinned boy awkwardly cleared their throats. _

_ “Are we interrupting anything?” The boy chuckled. _

_ “Oh shut up Gus, there’s nothing going on.” Tiana joked but her hand still ran down Amity’s arm and squeezed her hand gently. _

_ Amity blushed at this but quickly shot out her hand towards the two, startling the both of them. _

_ “My name’s Amity Blight. It’s, uh, n-nice to meet ya!” She chirped awkwardly. _

_ They both took turns shaking her hand. _

_ “Willow” _

_ “Gus” _

* * *

_ Tiana chuckled as she wrapped another strand of Amity’s hair in foil. They were dying her hair green because of her favorite book. _

_ “You’re such a nerd, you know that? You look like an alien right now,” Tiana teased. _

_ “I’m trusting the process. And yeah I know, but yer still hanging out with this nerd miss cool girl,” Amity teased back with a smirk. _

_ Tiana giggled in amusement before turning Amity around to wash her hair in the sink.  _

_ Amity hummed happily as the girl ran her hands through her hair. “This is nice…”  _

_ Tiana bursted out laughing as she pulled Amity up and wrapped a towel around her head. “You’re adorable…” _

_ Both of their eyes widened at what she said. _

_ “I- In like a friend type way,” Tiana stammered as she fidgeted with her fingers. _

_ It was quiet for a moment as both of them stole glances of each other’s lips before Amity though ‘fuck it,’ and leaned forward and kissed Tiana.  _

_ She pulled away and stared at Amity shocked before pulling her into a kiss again. It was soft and kind and it made both of their hearts beat like a drum against their chests.  _

_ When they finally pulled away their Amity’s face was ablaze and Tiana was smiling awkwardly. _

_ “So do ya, uh, wanna be my girlfriend? If that’s okay?” Amity asked softly. _

_ “Hold on! Hold on! Take me on a date first silly and then we’ll talk,” Tiana giggled. _

_ “O-Oh, of course!” Amity stuttered. _

* * *

_ “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YA DOING KISSING A GIRL AT PROM?!” Amity’s dad shrieked as soon as she walked through the door. _

_ “I don’t know what yer talking about, just please stop screaming!” Amity pleaded but was met with a harsh slap across the cheek. _

_ “DIDN’T REALIZE I WAS RAISING A DYKE AND A LIAR!!” He roared while smacking her again. He then showed her the school’s Facebook page that had a picture of her kissing Tiana. “STILL WANNA LIE?!” _

_ “GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER,” Emira screamed as she threw herself onto his back and started punching him. _

_ Amity’s father slammed Emira on the ground, “DON’T YOU PUT YER HANDS ON ME LIL GIRL!! I DON’T CARE IF YER NOT MY DAUGHTER I’LL BEAT YOU JUST AS WELL!!” _

_ Edric snarled and helped his sister off the ground, glaring daggers at his stepfather. _

_ “Amity Blight, I expect ya to end things with that girl before I get really mad.” He growled lowly. “Clear?” _

_ Amity whimpered but gritted her teeth, “clear.” _

* * *

_ The green-haired girl had been avoiding Tiana for the past few weeks now. She had been taking different routes to her classes, dodging her texts and calls, and even going as far as to switch math classes. _

_ It was late one night when she received a text from an unknown number. _

**_Don’t come to school tomorrow._ **

_ Amity brushed it off as some homophobic weirdo and went to bed early that night. _

* * *

_ When Amity walked through the halls everyone’s eyes fell on her and she could hear her name being the subject of many conversations. There were quite a few of them crying and that’s what made her worry the most. _

_ And then she bumped into Gus. His eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying and he looked so broken. _

_ “Hey bud, what’s wrong? Why’s everyone acting like we’re at a funeral?” Amity chuckled awkwardly. _

_ “Tiana is dead.” _

* * *

_ Amity didn’t attend Hexide for the rest of the year, opting to do homeschooling. She didn’t come back until the second semester of sophomore year. _

_ Everyone was happy she came back but quickly realized she wasn’t the same. She wasn’t the awkward and bubbly girl who’d trail after her girlfriend like a lost puppy anymore. No, this Amity was ruthless and angry.  _

_ After that she’d get multiple disciplinary referrals in just one day for multiple reasons. Mostly just bullying and disrespecting teachers. She’d even get suspended every now and then, and she’d always come back with fresh bruises. _

_ This lasted until summer vacation and she had successfully shut everyone out of her life. _

_ Amity’s father sighed as he clutched his and Odalia’s suitcases in his hands. They were going on vacation and wouldn’t be back until the end of summer. _

_ “You be good now for your siblings, Amity.” Her father commanded. _

_ “Yes dad,” Amity frowned. _

_ “Yer sixteen now so I expect a lot more from you, no more causing trouble or there will be consequences. Clear?” He asked. _

_ “Clear,” Amity responded before walking away. _

* * *

_ Amity watched the news in horror. They were reporting on a wide spread virus that attacks the brain and makes people rise from the dead and attack people.  _

_ Edric and Emira were packing go bags for all three of them just in case they need to be evacuated.  _

_ “This is fucking crazy…,” Amity mumbled before turning off the TV. _

_ “Hey Amity, we just got the order to evacuate. It’s time to go,” Emira said while slinging her bag over her shoulder. _

_ Edric followed in suit before throwing Amity’s bag to her, “come on. Let’s go get the car.” _

* * *

_ Amity and her siblings ended up bumping into Gus and Willow a few months into the apocalypse. They were holed up in Hexide living off the non perishable food from the cafeteria. _

_ “Crazy seeing y’all here. Woulda thought your parents got ya outta here when things started to go to shit,” she chuckled softly. _

_ “Not really. We never left the town since, uh, my dad’s a reporter and he died within the first few days… got attacked by a walker on live TV.” He frowned while picking at his can of peaches. _

_ “My dads died protecting me… shoved me out the door when the walkers got in our house,” Willow sighed sadly. “What about your guys’s parents?” She asked. _

_ “They went on vacation and just never came back,” Edric responded flatly. _

_ A collective silence fell upon them all. _

_ “Ya know, if we put up some fences this could become a pretty solid base…,” Amity smirked as she studied her surroundings. _

_ “You think so?” Gus asked. _

_ “I know so,” Amity chuckled and took another bite from her can of beans. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’ll live... maybe
> 
> Depends if I’m feeling ✨🔥🥵spicy🥵🔥✨


	22. Chapter 22

Willow and Gus had left hours ago to go get Viney. Hopefully some medicine too because that axe definitely wasn’t clean so it’s a good chance the wound could get infected.

Luz groaned and rubbed the exhaustion from her eyes. She had not slept since Amity had passed out and that was almost a whole day ago. It wasn’t because she cared, it was because she didn’t want the auburn-haired girl dying in her sleep and becoming a walker. She was a threat if left unwatched. 

At least that’s the lie she told herself.

Honestly her feelings around Amity confused her. She doesn’t know if she has feelings for her because the subject of romantic attraction had never crossed her mind. It just wasn’t easy to understand because she doesn’t have a clear outline on how it’s supposed to look. 

She’s spent this whole time only worrying about surviving and then she met everyone at Hexide. They made her feel welcomed and they cared for her even though they barely know her. Hell, they even called Amity out on her bullshit. 

Amity began to stir in her sleep causing Luz to perk up, hoping she was awake. But unfortunately it was just a false alarm.

“I wonder what she’s dreaming about,” she mumbled while gently brushing a piece of hair out of Amity’s face.

Truthfully she does actually care for Amity and owed her her life, but Luz feels used. It’s hard hearing the person who took your virginity tell you that you’re only good for sex. It hurt her.

Luz sighed and laid down on the ground, “I know-... I know you’re not a complete asshole. There’s gotta be more to you… so please just don’t die.” 

Eda suddenly pushed open the door and frowned at the sight before her. “Kid, you need a break. I’ll take it from here”

Luz yawned and heaved herself off the floor. “Are you sure?” She asked in a tired tone of voice.

“I’m positive,” Eda chuckled but it soon died down into a frown. “You should talk to your mom.”

Luz groaned and rolled her eyes, “I’m not ready.”

“I know, but you have to be.” Eda smiled softly while placing her hand comfortingly on Luz’s shoulder.

* * *

  
  


The teen sat across the dining table from her mom. You could cut the tension with a knife. Camila tried to reach out to touch Luz’s hand but she flinched away.

“Don’t... just don’t,” she growled and then sighed. “Why didn’t you look for me or come back?”

“Cariño, I wanted to believe me. But I was rerouted out of the city on my way home from work. The police told me that you would most likely be at the evacuation zone,” Camila explained sadly.

Luz glared down at the now blood stained table, “then when you realized I wasn’t there why didn’t you come back to look for me?”

“I’m a nurse, people need-“ Camila began but Luz quickly interrupted.

The teen snapped and slammed her fists on the table, “I NEEDED YOU!! I needed you… I was a kid mom and you left me to die.

“But you’re alive and you’re here now, we found each other. Isn’t that great?” Camila smiled.

Luz sighed and stood from her seat, shoving her hands in her pockets. “As soon as Amity gets better we’re leaving. And I’m not coming back. For good.”

Camila folded her hands in her lap, “I... understand.”

She watched as her daughter disappeared upstairs again with a pit of ice in her stomach. She wanted to tell for her to wait, to hear her out. But what could she possibly say that would remedy the fact that she didn’t turn back to look for Luz.

* * *

  
  


Amity groaned and sat up, she felt like she was going to vomit. Thank god there was a bucket nearby.

Once she was finished she wiped the bile from her mouth and sat back in bed. Her eyes flickered to the window, it was dark out now. 

‘How long was I out for?...’ She questioned. 

Her eyes drifted from the window to the opposite side of the room where Luz was sitting on the floor asleep, her soft snores echoing off the bare walls.

The auburn-haired girl chuckled and tossed a pillow at Luz and she quickly snapped awake.

The brunette groaned and pushed her hair out of her face. “What the hell was that for?” She rasped while slowly pushing herself off the ground.

“Ya looked too peaceful,” Amity snorted while laying back down.

“Ha ha,” Luz laughed sarcastically while making her way over to Amity. “How are you feeling?” She asked while resting the back of her hand on the girl’s forehead.

“Like ten pounds of shit in a five pound sack,” Amity chortled at her own joke.

Luz hummed in amusement, “I can tell. You feel a little warm. Good thing Viney’s on her way over with Gus and Willow.”

“Sounds like I’m gonna get an earful for not being careful,” Amity sighed loudly.

It was quiet for a moment. So quiet you could almost hear the walkers groaning in the forest outside.

“I’m sorry,” Luz said softly.

“For what?” Amity asked, her brow raised quizzically.

“For having to save me. It should have been me who got bit, not you.” She responded while sitting back down on the floor.

Amity frowned at Luz. “Don’t say that. The way things were looking back there, that walker was boutta take a chunk outta yer neck. Better my arm than yer life,” she expressed while holding up her recently chopped arm. A little bit of blood was seeping through the bandage.

“But you lost your arm…” Luz mumbled sadly, a melancholy look on her face.

Amity leaned over and affectionately ruffled Luz’s hair. “I can always make a fake one. I can’t make another Shithead.”

Luz laughed and sniffled while wiping away her tears. She hadn’t even realized she had been crying. 

“You’re such an ass,” she sighed while smiling up at Amity. 

The auburn-haired girl chuckled and removed her hand from Luz’s hair.

Then Luz frowned, there was something she had been meaning to ask.

“do you actually think I’m only good for sex?” She asked, tracing the grooves in the floor boards with her finger.

The question caught Amity off guard because it was so out of the blue but she hastily responded, “Of course not!”

She then sighed and sat up fully, patting the spot next to her on the bed for Luz to sit next to her. Which the girl did of course.

“I’m not in a good place… and I haven’t been for a while.” Amity took a deep breath before continuing, “I took out all my anger on ya and for that I’m sorry.” 

“It’s cool, ...thanks.” Is all Luz said. She wasn’t really expecting an apology so easily.

Her eyes drifted down to Amity’s bandages and her frown deepened. She then grabbed the first aid kit from the bedside table, opening it up to grab a roll of bandages and some peroxide.

“I, uh, need to change your bandages. The blood is seeping through,” Luz explained.

Amity responded by nodding and holding out what’s left of her arm.

“I’ll try to be gentle,” Luz said while carefully unwrapping the dirty bandages.

When her hand accidentally grazed the wound Amity bit back a groan and powered through, her face screwed up into a grimace.

“Sorry!” The brunette apologized before continuing. “Here, let me get closer…” she said before stepping in between Amity’s legs.

Once all the bandages were off they both grimaced at the sight. Amity’s arm was mangled pretty badly. The auburn-haired girl then hissed at the pain from it being exposed to the air. 

Luz winced while picking up the peroxide, “you’re really not gonna like this next part.”

Amity let out a long sigh before responding. “This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, huh?”

The brunette gave an apologetic smile before dumping the peroxide on a small rag and gently patted the wound. All the while, Amity had her teeth sunk into a pillow to muffle her screams.

Once Luz was finished she gingerly wrapped Amity’s arm in new bandages and sat back down beside her. “Sorry if I was a little rough, I’m only used to dressing my own wounds.”

“Yer alright. Didn’t hurt too bad,” Amity lied for the sake of her pride.

It was silent for a moment. The moonlight shone through the window, spreading across the bed sheets and onto the two girls. There was a twinkle in each of their eyes as they gazed at each other. 

“So, did ya talk to yer mom?” Amity asked hesitantly. She’s not one to really talk about feelings and be vulnerable.

Luz groaned and laid back down on the bed, “yes. And it didn’t go well.”

The auburn-haired girl patted Luz’s knee in an attempt to comfort her.

She’s trying her best.

* * *

  
  


It was early in the morning by the time Viney, Willow, and Gus got there. The journey for them was difficult due to the storm stirring up the walkers.

Viney sighed as she examined Amity’s arm. “Well for a split second decision, your amputation skills are...okay,” She complimented, _sort of._

Luz shrugged and crossed her arms, “What can I say, I know my way around an axe.”

“Yeah no shit,” Willow mumbled.

Boscha told her about how she found Luz chopping wood in the middle of the night like a maniac.

“So am I good to go home?” Amity asked, standing up off the bed.

Viney shrugged and smiled, “don’t see any problem with it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a merciful god 😌


	23. Chapter 23

It’s been a week since they got back from the owl lady’s cabin and things have not been easy for Amity, to say the least. Firstly, It hadn’t fully sunk in that she only had one arm now until it started to inconvenience her. The cherry on top was that it was her dominant arm that got cut off, so now she has to get used to doing everything with her left arm. Secondly, she feels like she’s not pulling her weight as much because she’s still recovering and even after that she’s still gonna have to adjust. 

Things have been rough, and today was just one of the many reasons why.

Amity had been sitting in her room trying to clean her gun for the past few hours now. She kept dropping the pieces and had to move much slower than she usually did, this was making her incredibly frustrated. The feeling of irritation grew and grew until she finally blew up.

“SON OF A BITCH!!” She roared, standing up and kicking over her chair.

She hastily ripped open her desk drawer and grabbed her lighter and a pack of cigarettes. All she needed was to just relax and go blow off some steam.

* * *

Clouds of smoke floated upwards towards the gloomy and grey sky. Raindrops splattered against Amity’s boots as she stood out in the rain, a cigarette between her lips and a rusty lighter in her hand. 

_ Flick flick, clack. _

She would light the small flame and then flip the lighter shut, repeating this process over and over while watching the walkers on the fence. A new hatred for them in her slowly dulling hazel eyes. They bit and clawed at the fence’s wires in an attempt to reach for her. She gave no reaction other than just staring vacantly at them.

Then one of them caught her eye. It was no particular reason, it wasn’t special. It just happened to catch her attention. 

Amity approached it with a frown on her face. It tried to reach for her but she made no effort to move out of the way. It couldn’t get to her anyway.

“You ain’t shit.” She scowled, taking the last bit of her cigarette and putting it out on its forehead.

Amity watched the walkers a bit longer before deciding it was time to go inside. Most of her clothes we soaked through now anyway and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

* * *

Luz stared up at the ceiling with bloodshot brown eyes. She hadn’t stopped crying since they got back to Hexide. 

Her mom basically admitted to abandoning her, which she already knew but still. It doesn’t feel good hearing it out loud for fucks sake. Not to mention, Amity lost her arm because of her. 

‘I know she said it was okay and that she’d rather lose her arm rather than my life, but what if it’s not? What if she hates me more now?’ Luz thought while wiping her tears.

What made things worse was that Amity was refusing to let anyone help her outside of changing her bandages. The auburn-haired girl constantly insisted that nothing had changed and that she didn’t need anyone’s help. 

Luz felt so uneasy around her now. She felt that Amity blamed her just as much as she blamed herself for the accident. 

All in all, everything had just been incredibly overwhelming and she needed a break. Just something to escape this feeling of guilt for a bit.

* * *

Luz decided that her break, as close to one as she can get, would come in the form of wandering the halls of Hexide late into the night with a bottle of whiskey accompanying her.

She let out a slurred giggle as she leaned her forehead against the wall. Her shoulders shook with every laugh and she had the stupidest smile on her face. Luz found the walls spinning around her to be very amusing.

* * *

Amity woke up to giggling echoing out from the vent connected to her wall. She groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Who the hell?-“ she managed to rasp out before being interrupted.

“Knock knock!...” The voice drawled. 

When Amity didn’t respond because she was too annoyed and tired the voice continued.

“You… you’re supposed to say- hic… who’s there, stupid!” The voice whined.

Amity didn’t respond once again, her grip on her temper was slipping.

“You were supposed to say ‘ _ who's there’.  _ And I would have said interrupting orange… wait, s-shit I got that hic- wrong.” The voice groaned irritably.

The auburn-haired girl decided she had enough and went to investigate.

* * *

Luz groaned when someone shook her shoulder, she did not want to open her eyes. The floor of the detention room felt too comfortable to get up.

“Leave me alone,” she huffed while trying to shimmy away from the hand.

“Luz, work with me please? I only have one arm now,” the voice pleaded in a hushed and raspy tone.

Luz’s eyes slowly slid open and she immediately brightened up when she saw Amity.

“Hey yeehaw…” she drawled while sitting up, “what’re you… doing up!” 

Amity rolled her eyes and crouched down in front of Luz, snatching the nearly empty bottle from her hand. 

“Why’re you getting drunk in the middle of the night and bothering me,” the auburn-haired girl asked out of annoyance.

Luz didn’t respond for a moment, letting her head hang low and her shoulders sag. Her mood quickly dropped at the question.

“I don’t feel good hic-... about what happened to you,” she mumbled with tears sliding down her cheeks.

Amity sighed exasperatedly and sat down next to Luz, patting her shoulder. She then frowned before turning to face Luz, “I don’t feel good about it either…” 

“Are you mad at me?” Luz whimpered as she wiped away her tears and snot with her sleeves.

The auburn-haired girl nodded her head no, “shit happens… don’t worry about it.” 

Truthfully Amity was struggling and a little part of her blamed Luz. She wanted to take out her frustrations on her so badly but she’s working on being a better person and treating people with more kindness. 

Amity then stood up from the ground, pulling Luz along with her. 

“Let’s get ya back to yer room.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter 😌

_“Luz, stop moving so much…” Amity hissed whilst trying to hold Luz down on her bed._

_The brunette responded by moaning softly when Amity’s fingers plunged deeper into her dripping core. Her hands flew up to cover her face, too embarrassed to look at Amity._

_“Wake up,” Amity purred while curling her fingers inside Luz._

_“H-Huh? Ah… Amity!” She mewled when she hit a particularly sensitive spot._

_“Luz, ya need to wake up…” the auburn-haired girl smirked as she gently moved Luz’s hands away from her face._

  
  


“Wake up!” Amity shouted and Luz finally shot awake, abruptly sitting up from her bed.

She was panting, drenched in sweat, and had a fiery blush that spread all the way down to her neck. It wasn’t hard to guess what she was dreaming about. Especially since she was calling Amity’s name in her sleep.

“Uh, how’re ya feeling…” Amity croaked, her blush rivaling Luz’s.

“Like shit,” Luz groaned and shuddered at the cool air hitting her thighs. 

The sudden realization that she wasn’t wearing pants hit her and to add on to the confusing morning, she was also in only a large hoodie.

Luz grunted and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Where are my clothes?” She asked. 

“You, um, threw up all over yourself last night. Yer wearing my jacket,” Amity gestured to the hoodie Luz was wearing with her finger.

“Oh…” Luz mumbled embarrassedly. 

* * *

“Boscha I found her drunk and keeled over in the detention room!” Amity sighed while wiping down the cafeteria table. 

“Well? What did you do?” Boscha asked whilst chopping up potatoes for that night’s stew. 

Amity scoffed and tossed the rag over her shoulder, “What do ya mean, _‘what did I do’_? I took her ass back to her room so she could sleep it off!! ...And then she fuckin threw up all over herself.”

Boscha bursted out laughing, dropping the knife to clutch her stomach. “A-And what did you do after that?” She wheezed.

Amity huffed with a blush spreading across her cheeks. “I gave her my jacket to wear to bed,” she muttered angrily.

“That’s all?” Boscha drawled while wiggling her eyebrows.

“Yes that’s all! Christ Bosch, I’m not gonna make a move on her while she’s drunk!” Amity growled.

“Oh shut it! You know I’m just teasing,” Boscha expressed after returning to chopping potatoes.

Amity hummed doubtfully before continuing to wipe down the next table. Enjoying the silence that followed after their weird conversation.

“So you’d make a move on her if she was sober?” Boscha asked quietly.

Amity set down the rag and sighed exasperatedly, “yer making this weird.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Boscha apologized, holding her hands up defensively.

* * *

Luz drove her knife into the skulls of walkers, one after another as she walked the fence. She still feels guilty about getting Amity bit so she’s been doing both her’s and the Auburn-haired girl’s chores. Needless to say, she’s wiped out at the end of the day.

“Why are you doing that?” Edric voiced out of concern. 

“They were starting to clump up. It’s a safety hazard,” she responded flatly.

The girl was utterly exhausted from overworking herself and felt sick because of her hangover. Talk about burning the candle at both ends.

Edric frowned and snatched the knife away from Luz.

“I got it from here. Just go take a nap or something,” he demanded while jabbing his thumb towards the school.

“No, no, I’m fine… I-“ she paused to yawn, “got it.”

The blond-haired boy rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle nudge towards the school.

“Just go, dude. You aren’t gonna help anyone by passing out from working yourself to the bone,” Edric scolded.

Luz huffed and sighed in defeat before making her way back towards the entrance of Hexide.

She’ll just come back and work later.

* * *

“Have you been feeling sick lately?” Viney asked while examining Amity’s arm for infection.

“No ma’am,” the auburn-haired girl responded. 

Viney then scoffed as she began to wrap up Amity’s arm in new bandages. “Don’t call me ma’am, I’m only twenty-one.”

“Sorry ma-... Viney.” Amity quickly corrected herself once the doctor gave her a sharp glare.

It was a moment of silence before Amity smiled softly.

“I think I’m gonna be turning twenty soon… didn’t know I’d make it this far.” she chirped happily.

Viney snorted just as she finished rebandaging Amity’s arm. “Why do you say ‘think’.”

Amity shrugged, “cause we don’t have calendars now! And I was born in December, so I’ve just been going by when it starts snowing. That's how I know if it’s my birthday.”

“Ya know, I’ve actually been doing the same thing. Judging the year by seasons,” Viney expressed while cleaning up the first aid gear. She then smiled at Amity, “great minds think alike.”

* * *

Gus laid his head in Luz’s lap while she cut Willow’s hair. It was getting too long for the bespectacled girl’s liking so she asked Luz to cut it short like her’s.

“So… you and Boscha,” Luz began as she snipped at Willow’s hair with a dull pair of safety scissors. She could already tell this might not end well.

Willow’s eyes widened and she blushed. “What about us?” She asked, fidgeting with her hands.

“Are you guys a thing?” Gus suddenly chimed in.

Willow’s blush began to grow and she chewed on her bottom lip. “Yes? I think… I don’t know…” she faltered, unsure how to label what’s going on between them.

“You like her,” Luz drawled with a smirk.

“Oh hush. How about we talk about you and Amity!” Willow shot back, deflecting the attention onto Luz and Amity’s relationship. “You guys fight and fight but somehow manage to throw fucking into the mix, and then some days you guys actually get along!”

“You better shut up before I fuck up your hair!” Luz snapped, waving the scissors in front of Willow’s. “See if Boscha will want your bald-headed ass then.”

“Damn, the claws are out tonight…” Gus chuckled.

“Shut up Gus!” The two girls said in unison.

It was quiet for a few moments before all three of them exploded into a fit of giggles and laughter.

Luz sighed before dropping the scissors. “Alright, alright, I finished cutting your hair.” 

Willow looked at her reflection in an old cracked hand mirror, clearly admiring her new haircut.

“Okay, I am liking this new look for myself!” She smirked while running her hand through her hair.

“Me next!” Gus shouted, plopping down in front of Luz.

* * *

Amity smirked while watching her sister badly flirt with Viney. Even though she had no room to talk.

Truthfully, Amity and Luz haven't addressed much about the running away incident and the guilt surrounding it. So needless to say, it was definitely a little awkward.

Then her thoughts drifted back to that morning when she walked in Luz’s room to wake her up for the day. And she wasn’t going to lie, it kind of turned her on when she saw Luz moan her name in her sleep. But of course she’s going to bury that feeling far down.

She wasn’t going to think about making the brunette ride her strap, or eating her out, or fucking her on her desk again, or how embarrassed Luz gets when she makes her call her daddy, and she definitely wasn’t gonna think about-

Oh no, she’s spiraling.

“Amity! Amity!” Emira had been snapping her fingers in front of her little sister’s face for the past five minutes now.

“H-Huh?” Amity stammered, finally coming back down to earth.

“Why’re you blushing, are you not feeling well?” Emira asked out of concern.

“Uh, yeah… I think I need to get some shut-eye. I’ve been doing chores all day…” Amity quickly made up an excuse to get out of there.

Before Emira could press for more answers Amity then hurriedly made her escape.

“Okay then?... ” Is all Emira said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I get told to unalive myself that just gives me more motivation to live. Just to spite them. 
> 
> I’m like bed bugs honey 
> 
> You aren’t getting rid of me. 
> 
> 😎😎😎


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler smut and then we get back to the angst

Amity tossed and turned in her sleep, throwing the blankets off because it was getting too hot. The naughty dream she was having about Luz was riling her up until she shot up from her bed, wide awake and panting. The sweat trickled down her body dampening her shirt. She felt incredibly hot, and she was craving a certain brunette.

She was in a dazed like state as she made her way out of the library and down the hall to Luz’s room. The auburn-haired girl wasted no time throwing open the door and startling Luz awake. 

Amity’s hazel eyes raked over her body with instinctual hunger, undressing her out of the hoodie she let her borrow with her eyes.

“Amity, what the fuck? It’s so late…” Luz whined while rubbing her eyes awake.

“I wanna fuck you,” Amity said bluntly while shutting the door behind her. They were now in pitch black darkness.

“H-Huh?!” The brunette stammered. She could sense Amity prowling towards her like a predator hunting its prey.

She was then roughly pinned back down on her cot by Amity’s body pressing up against hers. A blush spread across her cheeks because she could feel her hot breath against her lips and a hand ghosting up her side until it was suddenly clamped over her mouth.

“I’ll repeat myself since yer having a hard time understanding…” Amity paused to nip and kiss Luz’s neck. “I wanna fuck you until Yer screaming. I’m sick of holding myself back and I know you want this too.”

Luz let out a string of muffled moans as Amity went to work abusing her neck with her lips and teeth, leaving marks all across her skin. A low rumble erupted in the auburn-haired girl’s throat and she bit down a little too hard when Luz began to tug up her shirt, making her shriek.

Amity then pulled away from Luz’s neck, glaring as she lapped up the blood off her lips. “I already told ya how I felt about taking off my shirt.” She took her hand away from the smaller girl’s mouth, “now pick a number between one and ten.”

“E-Eight,” Luz panted and stammered. “Why?” She asked hesitantly.

Amity responded by yanking Luz across her lap, and smacking her ass. Hard. This caused the brunette to let out a pained yelp. 

“Count,” is all Amity said before bringing her hand down once again. 

Luz whimpered as she counted all eight smacks, hot tears pricking in her eyes.

“Ya gonna try taking off my shirt again?” Amity asked in a sultry tone.

“N-No…” Luz sniffled and wiped away her tears.

Amity smiled softly and pulled Luz up to caress her cheek. “Such a good girl for me,” she praised and wiped away her tears.

Luz let out a frustrated groan and rested her face in the crook of Amity’s shoulder, “I’m really tired… do we really have to do this tonight?” 

Amity’s hand slid up Luz’s hoodie and began to tweak with her nipple while she left soft kisses all the way down her jaw to the hollow of her neck. 

“Mhm,” she half hummed, half chuckled while planting another kiss on Luz’s already bruised skin.

Luz sighed quietly and ran her hands through Amity’s hair, she was still really tired but the auburn-haired girl had already got her all riled up. She just wants to be soft right now.

“You’re a crazy bitch coming to my room in the middle of the night for sex,” she commented while placing a gentle kiss on top of Amity’s head. Luz’s arms then circled around her neck and pulled her into a hug, which shocked Amity enough to stop what she was doing. This was confusing her.

Amity peered up at Luz who brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes held a hidden affection when looking down at the auburn-haired girl. Her hand then caressed Amity’s pale cheek and she leaned in and placed a short and sweet kiss on her lips. 

“W-Why’re ya acting like this?” The taller girl’s voice cracked when she asked.

Luz kissed Amity on the cheek and brushed the hair out her face before smiling softly. “Let me take care of you.”

The auburn-haired girl swallowed hard as a blush spread across her cheeks when Luz began to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. The smaller girl worked her hands across Amity’s muscular body, groping and kneading wherever she could get a reaction. 

Amity bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning. She wasn’t used to being treated in such a way and it was showing. Though her body betrayed her and she inhaled sharply when Luz’s cold hands slid up her shirt, tracing every scar she could feel until her hands dipped under her bra and began to grope her. 

“Ngh ah!-... L-Luz, more,” the auburn-haired girl moaned while bucking her hips up into Luz. 

Luz kissed her gently until it turned passionate and their tongues were fighting for dominance. They used every angle they could to fight dirty for a chance to win. The brunette tweaked Amity’s nipples and bit down on her bottom lip, whereas Amity dipped her hand into Luz’s underwear and began to play with her pussy. 

Luz squirmed and moaned into the kiss when Amity pushed two of her fingers inside of her while her thumb massaged her clit. She was practically trembling against Amity at that point but she wasn’t going to give up her dominance that easily.

Amity pulled away with a thin string of saliva connecting her to Luz. “Just lemme take over- Ahngh!... fuck L-Luz!” She moaned as Luz moved so her knee was pressing up against Amity’s heat.

“I already told you that I’m taking care of you this time,” she pouted and pressed her knee closer.

Amity mewled when Luz took her hands away from her chest. “Fine! Just stop fucking teasing me!” She complained while glaring at Luz who had a smug grin.

She kissed Amity’s jaw and leaned forward so she was right next to her ear. “Anything for you daddy,” she whispered before dipping her hand into Amity’s shorts.

Amity yelped at the sudden contact with her sex and she blushed wildly when Luz took her hand out of her shorts to lick off her slick. 

“You taste so good…” Luz moaned in delight while slipping her hand back into Amity’s underwear to continue to pleasure her.

The auburn-haired girl had a tight grip on her wrist and she let out a shaky breath when Luz slipped two fingers inside of her easily. Her smirk grew when Amity rolled her head back, exposing all the deep purple marks Luz made on her neck.

She’s in control this time.

Luz slid her hand up Amity’s chest and gently gripped her jaw to make her look at her. “I care about you…” 

With that Amity slammed her lips onto Luz’s while bucking her hips onto her smaller hand. Her calloused fingers tangled themselves in the brunette’s curly hair, gripping tightly and pulling her closer. When her teeth grazed against her bottom lip and she bit down, drawing a bit of blood before shoving her tongue in Luz’s mouth. She enjoyed the metallic taste on her tongue and she wanted to taste more of the girl.

Luz smirked when Amity trembled from her thrusting her fingers faster. The taller girl pulled away to let out a strangled moan when she finally came. 

The brunette wasn’t given much time to react before being shoved down on to her back and her underwear forcibly being ripped off. Amity grinned while kissing Luz’s inner thighs, giving them a firm squeeze. 

“Q-Quit teasing!” Luz whined while trying to push Amity’s head down closer to her sex. 

“So needy…” Amity grumbled before dragging her tongue against the brunette’s slit.

Luz gasped and gripped Amity’s hair tightly, “says y-you! Weren’t you begging me to stop teasing- HNGH FUCK!!” She moaned loudly when the girl began to suck on her clit to shut her up.

Amity groaned when Luz yanked her hair a little too hard, making shockwaves of pleasure ripple through the brunette. Her hands flew up to grab her pillow and bury her face in it to muffle her gradually getting louder moans. Amity smirked softly at this and circled her tongue around Luz’s clit, watching in amusement as the girl’s back arched off the bed. 

“Daddy I’m gonna- ngh ahh!” Luz’s juices squirted onto Amity’s face, leaving quite the mess.

Amity chuckled and licked most of it off, wiping away the rest before laying down next to Luz. The girl’s chest rose and fell with her shaky breaths as she was in a dazed state, still coming down from her high. Her head was nuzzled into Amity’s shoulder and she held onto her tightly.

The auburn-haired girl hesitantly wrapped her arms around Luz’s smaller frame as tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. “Thank you for caring about me...” she mumbled softly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow by the graces of the universe I’m going to be having a “sleep over” with a pretty alt girl and I- 
> 
> Hdhdhshhsb holy fuck she’s so hot I told her one of my happy stims is growling and if that bothers her it’s cool and she was like that’s fine I’ll growl back and holy shit am I foaming at the mouth


End file.
